AkuRoku: Kill Bill Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Series for Ldrmas's contest on DeviantART. Roxas says to Axel that he is his husband. Axel refuses to admit it because it is too caught up in his power-crazed organization...he chooses money over his own husband. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold."_

Roxas's deep breathes echoed through the icy room as he harshly whimpered and trembled. His limbs stay immobile at his sides as he lies on his back like a prize turkey on a platter. Relentless blood trickles down his forehead and his gapping mouth tastes every bit of the metallic demon.

Black loafer footsteps stride along the creaking wooden floor to the wounded blonde and Roxas tilts his straining neck to see the approaching predator. The blonde tries to hush his feeble cries as the tuxedo predator stands over him like a demon from Hell.

"Do you find me sadistic?" His devilishly calm voice asks Roxas.

Roxas's sharp breaths increase as he thinks of all the hate he has for Axel. The one he loves…is his worst enemy.

"Now I beat I could fry an eye on your head…If I wanted to…" Axel mutters as he crouches and wipes his crisp white handkerchief over Roxas's blood-stained face. "You know, Kiddo, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. Well, maybe towards those other... jokers, but not you." Axel whispers and he gives the blonde's chin a little nudge before he stands up. Roxas's lip quiver as every gash in his body burns from Axel's heated touch.

"No Kiddo, at this moment, this is me at my most... masochistic." Axel deep voice rings over the clicking sound of a reloaded gun and Roxas's vicious gasps for breath.

"A-axel…I'm your husband…" Roxas tense voice cuts off as Axel fires his cold-blooded pistol.

_  
'I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight_

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down.

Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"

Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.

Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the _**church bells**__ rang._

Now he's gone, I don't know why…  
And till this day, sometimes I cry…  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie.

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down...'  


The tormented blonde sings along with the radio as he recallshis husband shooting him in the shoulder. His eyes gazeat his rear view mirror only to see his sapphire gems staring right back at himself. "My baby shot me down…" Roxas sings as he recalls his screams of agony from the heartless bullet.

Sweet bluebirds and larks rejoice in the musty afternoon of early summer in one of the suburban neighbourhoods by Castle Oblivion. Roxas's yellow canary truck's brakes hush the frivolous birds as he stops in front of a quaint kelp-coloured cottage. His leather jacket covers up to his hands gripping the wide steering wheel and he sharply glares at the plastic Playskool toddler slide in front of the house. _'Oh so Xemnas has a family now…'_ The samurai blonde's glance stiffens.

Roxas closes his truck door and the red beads on his rear view mirror clash against each other. He avoids the cement pathway and walks across Xemnas's pristine Technicolor lawn.

His index finger clicks the doorbell and he checks around the neighbourhood to make sure there are no witnesses; the typical dog walkers and joggers are the worst.

"Coooming! Demyx I can not believe you are early – "

Xemnas opens the door without checking the peep hole and his words stop as he sees Roxas standing like the Grim Reaper on his front steps. Xemnas gasps as he looks at Roxas who was suppose to be dead since he hurt him when he was a part of Axel's killer organization.

Roxas throws a stiff punch at Xemnas's face and the superior male falls back into his house. The blonde's black knee high boots round-kick at the side of Xemnas's face and he punches again with more force.

Xemnas's dodges Roxas's fearsome movements and he pushes Roxas into his wall mirror. "Ahhh!" Roxas exclaims in pain as the mirror pieces fall on his back. _'Like 7 years of bad luck is going to make my life any worse.'_ Roxas's cold reptile thoughts blister.

The superior male kicks his leg down at Roxas yet the blonde blocks and in return Roxas gives him a powerful kick in the groin. Xemnas flips backwards over the denim sofa and he shatters his glass living room table with his organization-cloaked back. Roxas jumps like a gazelle over the sofa and Xemnas brutally hits Roxas's shin with one of the broken table legs.

Roxas falls back on the pale carpet and Xemnas straddles on Roxas's hips then throws another table leg whack at Roxas's face. The blonde grabs Xemnas's wrists before the table leg pulverizes his face and he kicks Xemnas in the stomach. "Roooxas!" Xemnas's fury shouts as he flies back across the room.

The blonde samurai captures Xemnas in a alarming headlock in the damaged living room and his leather coat arm tights around Xemnas's larynx. Roxas growls as Xemnas struggles for even the slightest bit of oxygen and they fall in front of the fireplace. Xemnas reaches his hand for the fire poker and he strikes it at Roxas. The revengeful blonde releases Xemnas from the excruciating pain and he kicks Xemnas against a wall of decorative plates.

Porcelain plates come crashing down the ocean painted walls and Xemnas throws his heavy shelf full of orchids down onto fetal-positioned Roxas. Xemnas runs into the kitchen and the blonde runs after him like a cheetah. "Rrrraaah!" Xemnas hollers and he swings his butcher knife at Roxas's face as he enters the kitchen.

Roxas grabs a bacon greased pan off the stove and backs Xemnas's swift attacks. Xemnas stalks Roxas down as he constantly aims at his face and he kicks Roxas out of the kitchen.

The blonde tumbles down onto the dining room table and he rolls under it as Xemnas lands knife first on the table top. The butcher knife sticks through the mahogany table and Roxas's breath pants like a demon dog as he shoves his own knife from under the table and it just misses Xemnas's open eye. "I'm back baby…" Roxas mutters with pride and he kicks the dining room table up and Xemnas clings to it as it falls over.

Xemnas pulls his knife out of the table and Roxas jumps with ease over the fallen table. They are both armed with knives and Xemnas motions Roxas forward. "C'mon and get me, Roxy. Bring it 'on" His voice stings as his shoes kick back the shattered glass of the living room coffee table.

His heavy breathing increases as Roxas stalks Xemnas backwards into the destroyed living room. They swing their knives with sudden staccato movements and Xemnas gulps his desert dry throat as Roxas's glare pierces him. Outside of the window, a teal thunderbird car pulls into the driveway.

Xemnas's eyes shift in fear as he sees Demyx get out of the car with Xemnas's four-year-old son. The joyful Kindergartener holds hands with the bubbly mullet man and they approach the front door. Blood trickles from Xemnas's mouth as his worried eyes cast back at Roxas's frozen angered glare. "I'm not leaving." Roxas spits out.

The dark skinned father shakes his head as his eyes plead at Roxas's glare then Roxas lets out a heavy sigh.

The door opens and the two males quickly hide their knives behind their backs. "Daddy I'm home." The little boy says as Demyx's car speeds away in the distance. "Hey baby! …How was school?" Xemnas blissfully asks with a smile as the child stares at the bloody males and the wrecked house.

"Daddy…what happened to you and the TV room?" The youngster's voice asks as he holds the doorknob with his chubby little fingers. "Oh…that good-for-nothing Saïx puppy of yours, got his lil' ass in the livin' room and acted a damn fool. That's what happened, baby." Xemnas quickly replies with no sign of hesitation in his fake smile.

"Saïx did this?" The finger paint covered child asks as he steps into the room. "Baby! Now you can't come in here, there's broken glass everywhere and you could cut yourself." Xemnas says as his son stares at Roxas.

"Oh! This is an old friend of Daddy's, I ain't seen in a long time." Xemnas says and Roxas smiles a little.

"Hi honey. I'm Roxas. What's your name?" The breathless blonde asks the wide eyed child. "His name is Xeans." Xemnas talks for his bewildered son. "Xeans…such a handsome name for such a handsome boy…How old are ya', Xeans?" Roxas asks with an uncomfortable voice.

"Xeans…Roxas asked you a question." Xemnas says firmly. "I'm four…" Xeans replies lightly. "Four-years-old eh? You know, I had a nice husband once…we'd be married for about four years now…" Roxas says in the tension-high room.

"Now baby, me and Daddy's friend have some grownup talk to talk about. So you can go in your room now and leave us alone until I tell you to come out…kay?" Xemnas says softly to the three foot boy and he rub his son's shoulder. Xeans look back to Roxas and Xemnas snaps his fingers violently. "Xeans!!! …in your room…now…" Xemnas orders and the small child wanders off down the hallway.

As soon as the child disappears, the cold steel of the knives are back at the males's throats again. "…You want some coffee?" Xemnas inquires. "Hmm..yeah sure." Roxas let's out an uncanny smirk and follows Xemnas to the kitchen.

The pair of icy aqua eyes watch Xemnas leisurely pour the coffee as Roxas pressures a gash on his arm. _'I've got you now….Black Mamba…'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Still take cream and sugar, right?" Xemnas asks as he prepares the coffee. "Yeah.." Roxas says as he blankly dabs his bloody face with a blue kitchen towel. "So I suppose it's a lil' late for an apology, huh?" The gray haired male asks. "You suppose… correctly.." Roxas says as he examines the cuts on his forearm.

"You bastard…I need to know if you are going to start anymore shit around my baby boy." "You can relax for now…" Roxas says and he pops the sleeve cuff on his leather jacket, "I'm not going to murder you in front of your child…kay?" "Must be more rational than Axel led me to believe you're capable of.." Xemnas mutters as he walks to the coffee machine next to a pile of dirty dishes.

"It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack... Not rationality." The blonde sneers as he ties a strong sailor's knot around his cut forearm. The superior walks back over with a brown mug and Roxas takes it with suspicious eyes. The blonde takes a sip from the piping hot cup.

"Look… I know I fucked you over. I fucked you over bad. I wish to God I hadn't, but I did. You have every right to want to get even." The dark skinned male says to the mischievous blonde. "Oh, no no no no no…. Get even? Even Steven? I would have to kill you, go up to Xeans's room, kill him, then wait for your husband, the good Dr. Vexen, to come home and kill him. That'd be even for you. That'd be about.. square." Roxas says and he reveals a satisfied grin.

Xemnas holds back his anger as he stalks over to the blonde bastard. "Look, if I could go back in a time machine, I would. But I can't. All I can tell you is I'm a different person now." He tells the blue eyed viper and receives a wild smirk in return. "Oooh, great… I don't care." Roxas plainly puts it as he is continually amused with Xemnas's unconvincing words.

"Be that as it may, I know I don't deserve your mercy or your forgiveness. However, I beseech you for both on behalf of my son!" Xemnas says and he whips a picture of his smiling picture of Xeans.

"Ha bitch! You can stop right there. Just because I have no wish to murder you before the innocent eyes of your son does not mean parading him around in front of me is gonna inspire sympathy. You and I have unfinished business, and not a god-damn fucking thing you've done in the last four years, including getting knocked up in Vexen's mpreg experiment, is gonna change that." Roxas rants with contentment in his demonic smile.

"So… when do we do this?" Xemnas asks with a heavy sigh. Roxas laughs to himself and he runs his bloody finger over the picture of Xeans, "It all depends…when do you wanna die? …Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow–" "How 'bout tonight, bitch?" Xemnas cuts him off with a venomous voice.

"Splendid! Where?" He sarcastically says. "There's a baseball diamond where I coach our lil' league about a mile from here. We meet there around 2:30 in the morning dressed ALL in black. Your hair in a black stocking and we have us a knife fight…We won't be bothered…" Xemnas says then he suddenly points his index finger at Roxas causing him to jump in alarm. "Now! Haha…I have to fix Xeans's tater tots."

The freezer opens swiftly and Xemnas snatches a bag of Pinky Pence's Tater Tots. A Power Rangers bowl clatters down on the counter and he cuts open the icy bag with a steak knife. "Axel always said you were one of the best men he ever saw with a knife." Roxas comments before sipping his dirt flavoured coffee as his blue firefly eyes watch him carefully.

"Fuuuck you, bitch. I know he didn't qualify this shit. So you can just kiss my mother-fucking ass, Black Mamba. Black Mamba. I should've been a mother-fucking Black Mamba! I'm the black one around here!" Xemnas shouts and he stabs his knife in Pinky Pence's happy face then pulls it out. "Would that have been a choice? If you wanna stick with your little steak knife, that's fine with me." The blonde mutters into his last sip of coffee and Xemnas reaches his hand inside the frosty bag.

"Very funny, bitch. Very funny!!" He yells then swings up his bag off Pinky Pence and shoots a gun hidden inside it. Roxas flinches as the bullet shatters Vexen's wall of collectable test tubes. He kicks his coffee mug and it misses Xemnas's face by inches. Before Xemnas even blinks, Roxas takes a knife out of his belt loop and flings it straight at Xemnas's chest.

"Ahh…" The ex-worker of Axel's mouth hangs limp and his body crashes to the floor. Roxas walks on the shattered glass of the test tubes and grabs the tater tot bag off of Xemnas's hand. "Don't mind if I do." Roxas says and he pats Xemnas's head then yanks his prized knife out of his heart. "..D–daddy?" Xeans trembles in the kitchen door way.

Roxas pours the tater tots into the plastic bowl then heats them in the microwave. Xeans watches the humming tall blonde clean the blood over the sink full of dishes. The microwave beeps and he opens the appliance.

He walks over to mortified Xeans and he hands him the steaming bowl of tasty artificial potatoes. "Here ya go, honey. Careful, they're hot." Roxas says with a kindhearted smile.

Roxas tugs his yellow truck door closed and grabs his Death List. He takes one look back at the house then crosses out Xemnas's name in thick black Sharpie. Roxas turns the keys of the truck and the neon pink keychain which reads _'Cock Mobile' _jingles against the accompanying keys. "God…I need to steal a new ride…" He whispers and he slams on his gas pedal.

_Four years and six months earlier in the city of Twilight Town_

A roadside chapel cleans up the dead bodies on the ground and some wimpy police men shuffle in the corner at the sight of cracked open skulls. _"Sparse rain showers over the bay…zzz… 2 for $5 only at The Corner Candy Stor…zzz…. This is 93.5, Twilight Town's best hip hop music radio station, next we got Lil' Haynaynay with his new hit 'Life is Crunk'"_

_'You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed. And you can start usin' yo head. You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt. Do it up slappin' ass cuz the sex gets rough. Switch the positions and ready to get down to business. So you can see what you've been missin'. You might had some but you never had none like this. Just wait til you see my dick…'_ Lil Haynaynay sings on the radio.

Tumbleweeds roll off of the road as Axel's onyx Cadillac zooms by. "Mmm baby… why don't we got back to our hotel for bit? You already shoot the goddamn fucker in the shoulder and then we drove away from your goddamn secret weddin', now your goin' back?" Zexion moans and licks the edge of Axel's ear as he moves his blue 8 inch hooker heels onto Axel's lap.

The fiery samurai keeps his black sunglasses glare on the road and his dashboard covered in his assorted sunglasses vibrates to the pounding bass of the song. "Not now, pussy cat, your firecracker has some business to take care of….They called me up now I have to go back to the scene of the crime…after all I am _'chief of fucking police'_ in this shit hole of a town…we just gotta pretend like nothing ever happened there, kay?" Axel says as he smokes a vanilla cigarette with his weight increasing on the gas pedal.

_'You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya. See I wanna fuck, tell me what's up. Walk around the club with yo thumb in ya mouth. Put my dick in, take your thumb out..'_

"C'mon baby…" Zexion whines and he gets on all fours in the passenger to expose his white thong ass underneath his skimpy school girl skirt. Axel turns his head and widens his eyes at his boyfriend's half naked bottom. "Whooooooa there, sweet cheeks! I'm drivin' here." Axel says and he pushes Zexion's wiggling ass away.

The sex kitten crawls to his partner and unzips his pants. "Axelllll…I'm hungry for some fire balls..." Zexion whispers in Axel's ear as they speed down the highway on the outskirts of Twilight Town.

Axel skits over the dirt road and pulls in between five cop cars of the run-down shack. The pyromaniac rolls down the tinted window and Zexion swings another drink from his vodka bottle before he puts it back between his thighs.

A tan police man approaches Axel's car and the red head flicks his cigarette stub out the window. Paramedics walk out with blood-stained hands and shocked faces.

"Well…give me the gory details, babe." Axel says with a grim look on his face. "It's a goddamn massacre, Chief. They w-wiped out the whole w-wedding party, execution-style." He replies with a bit of stuttering. "Give me a figure." The red head says as if this was a usual occurrence.

"9 dead bodies and we're talking a whole sha-bang. Bride. Groom. Reverend. Reverend's wife. Hell, they even shot that old coloured fellow who plays the organ." He tells Axel and the red valentine male sighs then gets out of his Cadillac. "Ha…It would appear someone objected to this union and wasn't able to hold their peace." Axel casually says and he walks into the shack.

Bloody corpses are scattered on the floor; some even with sliced open stomachs with rats already feasting on their innards. "Oooooh my God." Axel acts surprised and Zexion giggles as he plays with the red head's tie.

"What'd I tell you, Chief? Like a god damn genocide." The police man states and he flinches as a corpse tries to grab his ankle. "This wasn't no amateur…this was work of a true badass…" Axel states in marvel at the dead bodies and drunk Zexion laughs.

Axel squats down over Roxas's body and he takes off his dark sunglasses to get a closer look at his blood splatter face. "Who's the Bride?" Axel asks with a hidden smile as he gazes over Roxas's unconscious face.

"I don't know…the name on the merit certificate is uh… ha Saxor Fujiwara...That's a fake. We've all just been callin' him the Bride on a count of the dress." The tan male replies. "He's a blood splattered angel.." Axel says and close-eyed Roxas spits a blood clot up in Axel's eye. "This tall drink of cocksucker isn't dead…" Axel says to the frightened police man as he wipes his eyes.

Roxas lies motionless on a hospital bed mattress under blue neon lights as IV tubes are stuck in him like a pencil in a sharpener. White foreplay heels echo against the linoleum hallway flooring to the rhythm of the owner's cheery whistling.

He struts right past the front desk of the third floor while busy doctors in blue scrubs walk to their patient's rooms. He walks with one foot in front of the other as he swings his cherry red umbrella. His one eye doesn't look once at the other people as he whistles with his white eye-patch with bright red hospital cross.

Luxord continues to whistle as he struts his trench coat into the men's restroom and pulls up his lacey white thigh high tights. He slips off his snow white leather gloves and buttons up his foreplay nurse outfit.

The Brit fills his empty syringe with poison and puts it on his clothed tray. As the finishing touch to his ensemble, he puts on a square nurse hat then he walks straight to Roxas's room with the silver tray in his hand. Luxord smiles to himself as he whistles a memorable tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Luxord peers through the tiny door window into the gloomy hospital room where Roxas lies limp on his cot. The rain pitter-patters on the window and the binds shake from the thunder. The fake nurse's lips curl up into a grin that would make even the Grinch himself shiver. He is one of Axel's favourite in the Lethal Cobra Assassination Organization.

The Brit opens the wooden door and steps into the chilly room to examine his victim. He smiles once more as he puts his index finger under Roxas's nose to make sure his breathing is shallow from slumber.

"I might never have liked you; quite in fact I despise you... But that shouldn't suggest that I don't respect you." The clever assassinator explains to the sleeping beauty. He pops off the cap of his poisoned syringe and looks down at Roxas's angelic yet bruised face. "Dying in our sleep is a luxury that _our kind_ is rarely afforded. My gift to you…" Luxord whispers and he slips the syringe needle into a slot on Roxas's IV tube.

Before the British male pushes the liquid into Roxas's tube, his cell phone disturbs the silence.

"Shit…" He whispers with a heavy sigh then he flips open his cell phone. "Hello Axel." Luxord says in his best cheery voice.

"What's his condition?" The pyromaniac asks as he caresses his prize samurai sword in its sheath.

"Comatose.." "..Where is he?" Axel says after listening intently to Luxord's icy breath against the speaker.

"I'm standing over him right now." The blonde card says in attempt to win Axel's happiness. "That's my boy." The red devil says darkly receiving a light laugh from flattered Luxord.

"Luxord… you're going to abort the mission. We owe him better than that." Axel commands as Zexion takes off his stilettos to crawl on the pyro's bed.

"YOU DON'T OWE HIM SHIT!" He retorts to his superior. "Will you keep your voice down?" Axel says as Zexion unravels his jade silk tie. "You don't owe him shit!" Luxord ferociously whispers by the rain splattered window.

"May I say one thing…" The red head murmurs into the phone. "Speak!" Luxord says with a sarcastic wave of the hand as if the window he was talking towards was Axel.

"You all beat the hell out of that man but you didn't kill him. And I put a bullet in his shoulder but his heart just kept 'on beating. Now you saw that yourself with your own beautiful blue _eye_, did ya not?" Axel refers to Luxord's eye patch situation that the dear Bride had given him.

Axel receives a soft huff from the organization member before he continues. "We've done a lot of things to this man, and if he ever wakes up, we'll do a whole lot more – But one thing we won't do is sneak into his room in the night like a filthy rat and kill him in his sleep. And the reason we won't do that _thing_ is because that _thing_ would lower us," The superior plays with his samurai sword and Zexion toys with Axel's red locks as he speaks, "…Don't you agree, Mr. Yamaguchi?"

"……I guess." Luxord admits after contemplating with the rain. "Do you really have to guess?" Axel says and Zexion giggles to himself. "Ugh…no I don't really have to guess. I know." The false nurse explains. "Come on home, honey." He tells his British buddy. "Affirmative." Luxord replies as he puts his hand on his own hip.

"I love you very much." Axel reminds him. "I love you, too…. Bye-bye." Luxord says and he quickly whips his phone shut as he remembers he can't kill Roxas.

Luxord groans silently and turns back to his victim. He clenches his teeth at the unconscious marvel and whispers, "You thought that was pretty fucking funny, didn't you? Hm? Word of advice, shit-head, don't you **ever** wake up."

_Four years later…_

A thirsty mosquito buzzes around Roxas's hospital room through the maze of various jars of cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. It lands happily on Roxas's arm and punctures its greedy mouth into the blonde's soft arm then drinks happily.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Roxas screams while lurching up in his medical bed from a dream of Axel shooting him in the shoulder on their wedding night.

_"Masochistic…"_ Axel's deep voice rings in Roxas's dizzy mind. _"Masochistic…"_ Roxas gasps in pain at the thought of his husband betraying him with that gun. _"Masochistic…"_ The blonde's eyes flash with images of Axel's uncouth grin. _"Masochistic…"_ He remembers the warm blood pouring out near the left side of his head. _"Masochistic…"_ _"Masochistic…"_ _"Masochistic……."_

_"This is me at my most... masochistic."_ Axel deep voice rings over the clicking sound of a reloaded gun and Roxas's vicious gasps for breath.

"A-axel…I'm your husband…" Roxas tense voice cuts off as Axel fires his cold-blooded pistol into the Bride's shoulder.

Roxas clenches his left shoulder as he breathes in the stiff air of his hospital room. He taps his left shoulder and the metal implant sounds back to him. The blonde looks at his left hand and his wedding ring is gone but left an imprint. "Ahhhh…Ahhhh!" Roxas cries out and he laces his shaking fingers together.

_'Why Axel… You said you loved me… How could you…'_

The blonde samurai gasps for breath as he lets his wild cries out. After four years of silence… the first sound he makes are morns for his beloved. _'Axel…Aaaxel…'_ His sobs continue as he tries to imagine the beautiful black diamond ring… just like the colour of Axel's malevolent heart.

He lifts his cold palms to his face and gasps once more for breath. He tries to form words but his cries overpower his voice. Whistling starts from down the hallway and Roxas freezes with wide doe eyes. His heart rate increases and the BMP machine speeds up.

Roxas quickly lies down on the bed and acts like he is asleep while the stainless steel doorknob twists. The man in blue scrubs stops whistling as he opens the door for him and his friend.

Xigbar crosses his arms over his blue medical shirt as Xaldin smiles over Roxas's sleeping body. "Price is $75 a fuck, my friend. You getting your freak on, or what?" Xigbar asks the sideburn male. "Aw yeah, boy." He replies and he takes out his tobacco scented crumbled bills from his pants.

"20, 40, 60, 70, 75…" The hospital employee murmurs as he counts the bills. Xaldin eagerly stares over the blonde's body as Roxas continues to act like he is in a coma.

"Now here are the rules. Ahrrem! Rule Number One: no punching him. The nurse comes in tomorrow and he's got a shiner or less some teeth, jig's up! So, no knuckle sandwiches under no circumstances. And by the way, this little dick's a spitter. It's a motor-reflex thing. But spit or not, no punching... Now, are we absolutely, positively clear on Rule Number One?" Xigbar states firmly to the giddy pervert.

"Yeeeeaah.." The dreadlock male says as he stares at Roxas's nice lady legs. "Good. Now, Rule Number Two: no monkey bites, and no hickeys. In fact, no leaving no marks of any kind on him. After that, it's all good, buddy. Now, his plumbing down there don't work no more, so feel free to cum in him all you want. Keep the noise down, try not to make a mess. I'll be back in twenty." The eye patch male states and he leaves the room.

"Oh, shit!" Xigbar exclaims quietly and he opens the door back up to Xaldin who is already undoing his pants. "By the way, not every time but sometimes this dude's asshole will get drier than a bucket of sand. If he's dry, just lube up with this," He tosses him a jar labeled _'Marluxia's Finest'_, "and you'll be good to go. Bon Appetite, good buddy!" The exchange maniac laughs to each other then Xigbar closes the door.

Xaldin continues to maniacally as he undresses himself. He puts his forest green jacket at the foot of the bed and takes his hat off while smiling at Roxas. He gets on all fours above the blonde and starts sighing with delight as his libido rises. "Aww yeah….damn you are the best lookin' guy I've had today..." He sensually tells the sleeper and he closes in for a French kiss.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Xaldin screams as Roxas bites the black haired male's tongue then viciously rips it off.

After suffocating the homophile, Roxas pushes Xaldin's body off of him and tosses his blanket off of him. His mouth and hospital gown are dripping with blood. The blonde spits the tongue out and tries to get off the bed yet his limp legs send him straight to the ground. He gives his knees a light smack to wake up his sleeping legs. . He looks like an escaping mental patient as he struggles to crawl on the ground covered in Xaldin's murky blood.

Xigbar comes whistling from down the hallway and Roxas splashes the janitor's lone soapy water bucket on his face to clean the blood off. The whistling grows louder and his blue eyes widen with fear. Xigbar smiles at a nurse passing by then he flips his head around to get a good look at that nice ass.

Roxas steals a large pocket knife off of Xaldin and flicks in open. The jolly eye patch man gets closer to the room as the blonde slugs toward the door with his anguished reflection flickering on the pristine blade of the knife.

"Yo stud! Time's up, honey!" Xigbar says and he gives a short knock on the door before he unlocks it. "I'm comin' in, ready or not. Hey Xald, you have yourself a good time, man?!" He opens the door then freezes as he walks into the room to see his friend dead on the ground.

"Whoa…" He murmurs as he sees the pool of blood from the dead man's mouth. Roxas watches from the ground like a clever lion from behind Xigbar's robotic stance with his knife gleaming in his clutches. Roxas lurches forward and cuts cleanly through Xigbar's right Achilles heel.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Xigbar screams and he immediately falls to the ground. Roxas drags the victim's semi-conscious body and leaves his head in the door jam. "Where's Axel!?" The blonde screams and he slams the wooden door against Xigbar's soft skull. "Where's Axel?!" Roxas repeats the slam and the eye patch man cries in pain. "Ah! Please stop hitting me…" He begs to the angered patient.

"WHERE'S AXEL?" He slams the door even harder against the suffering head. "Ah!! I – I don't know who Axel is!" The black haired male cries. "BULLSHIT!" He screams and slams the door again.

Roxas then notices the words _'THE II'_ and "SCREW" tattooed on the knuckles of Xigbar's shaking hands. The blonde flashes back to the buried memory when he first arrived in the hospital.

_"Well, ain't you the little slice of cutie pie they said you were. "Saxor Fujiwara," huh? Well, we don't know shit about you, huh? Well, I'm from the Dark City in the World That Never Was. On your list of nurses, I'm number 2, and I'm here to screw, ha ha ha…" Xigbar's laugh trails off._

The patient's eyes look back down at Xigbar and he smiles gently from his memory. "You are number 2…right?" Roxas asks with a tense stare causing the money maker to swallow nervously. "And you came here to screw, right?" He continues with his voice holding down his boiling rage.

Xigbar tries to explain himself, "Wait a minute... WAIT A MINUTE - !" And with one large slam, his head cracks open and that is the end of number II. Roxas goes through the pockets of the dead man and puts on Xigbar's gold framed Aviators.

The samurai is breathing hard from the large amount of energy he put out after his life straining coma. He peers out into the hospital hallway and finds it empty. He searches in the pockets of the blue scrubs and pulls out a keychain for a truck. Roxas holds it up to his face and reads the neon pink keychain: _'Cock Mobile'_.

"Cock Mobile…fucker!" The spiky haired man exclaims and he slams the door once more on the head of the corpse. His head falls down on Xigbar's stomach as he gasps to regain his strength. He begins undoing the body's scrubs and pulls off his blood-soaked gown.

Roxas wheels out of his room with in Xigbar's clean blue scrubs with the nurse ID badge around his neck. The blonde makes his way down the desolate hall and heads for the parking garage.


	4. Chapter 4

The determined samurai wheels himself into level two of the parking garage in search of the _Cock Mobile_. His legs are still numb and limp but that doesn't stop him from hunting Axel down. His face lights up everytime he rolls under a hanging florescent light, and then a curtain of shadow falls over him again in the parking garage.

"Jesus…which one is it…" He mutters as he passes rows of Japan's finest cars: Mitsubishi, Pontiac, Toyota, Hyundai and more. Suddenly, he jerks to a stop causing a screech of his thin rubber tires. His sapphire eyes capture a sight of an ugly rear of a canary yellow truck with the phrase _'Cock Mobile'_ painted on in groovy 70s curly letters. The license plate reads _COCKMOB_.

Roxas smirks as he fumbles into the shirt pocket of his stolen scrubs and takes out the keys with a delighted smile on his face. His hand yanks the backseat door open and he attempts to hoist himself onto the cherry red leather seat. The blonde struggles with his numb legs and he quickly clings onto the driver seat head rest before he falls back down to the ground.

His grip loosens and he falls down onto the seats. He gasps for breath as he grabs the handle bars in the door frame and pulls his legs up into the truck. Roxas's dry mouth closes and gasps like a fish out of water again as he tries to pull his weight into the truck with his thin arms. With all his might, he manages to reel in his legs and he slams the heavy door shut.

Inside the Cock Mobile, Roxas recuperates from the exhausting battle then starts massaging his knees to get the feeling into his limbs. His gasps subside as he stares at his still feet stretched out on the other side of the seat row. The blonde shuts his mouth and stares his toes down like this is a start of a cowboy shootout.

"Wiggle your big toe…" His voice says as he concentrates on his sleeping legs. His eyes narrow as he repeats, "Wiggle your big toe…" He folds his hands in his lap with patience as he keeps his stare glued to his stubborn feet. "Wiggle your big toe…" He softly commands. His feet refuse to cope with such a demand. "Wiggle your big toe…Wiggle your big toe…Wiggle your big toe…" His serious voice matches his captivated azure stare.

_'As I lay in Xig's truck, trying to will my limbs out of entropy, I could see the faces of the assholes who did this to me. And the dicks responsible. Members all of the Lethal Cobra Assassination Organization. When fortune smiles on something as vile and ugly as revenge, it seems proof like no other that not only does God exist, you're doing his will. At the time when I knew the least about my enemies, the first name on my death list, Zexion Ishii, was the easiest to find. But when one manages the difficult task of becoming queen of the Tokyo underworld, one doesn't keep it a secret, does one? Zexion was born on an American military base in Tokyo, Japan. The half Japanese, half Chinese American Army brat made his first acquaintance with death at the age of nine. It was at that age he witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of Japanese's most ruthless Yakuza boss; boss Matsumoto.'_

The doe eyed boy hides under a bed while the blue drooping fringe of the blanket tickles his view. Zexion watches intently at Boss Matsumoto smoking a thick Cuban cigar. He blows the murky fumes out of his nose and grins. A Yakuza boss holds a knife to his struggling and fearful mother's throat as his father battles with another Yakuza boss.

Zexion's military father only relies on his knowledge of Tae Kwon Doe as he is weaponless against the enemy's gleaming samurai sword. They charge at each other and the sword misses his head by centimeters and returns some stiff punches at the boss. He snaps the boss's shoulder and Zexion wrings his shirt in fear.

The father launches the boss to a case of fine pottery leaving a confetti of porcelain shards and a flower pot crushed. The boss runs back at the military man while whipping the air with his razor sharp blade. His fast palm smacks hit the stomach of the boss and his jaw breaks from a strong upper-cut. With one last punch, he sends the crippled bald boss crashing into Zexion's book shelf then digs his fingers into the boss's eye sockets before jerking his hand out.

Blood splatters around the room and the blunette child closes his tearful eyes. A purple haired male has pierced his long sword through the military father's back leaving the father's breath to disperse into oblivion. The successful boss grins at his kill of the prey and Zexion's mother's eyes glaze with tears. With one swift pull, the sword comes out of the father causing a fountain of blood to rain the room.

The dad screams in sheer agony as his death closes in. Red blood rockets out of him and he falls flat on the coral carpet right in front of Zexion's view. His dead eyes stare straight at his shock-paralyzed son. The father tries to speak to his son but another quick stab in the cranium causes the dad's eyes to roll back silently into his head.

Zexion softly whimpers to his corpse of a father as he tries not to expose his hiding place; he clamps his hands over his shaking mouth as the bosses look around for the source of the noise. The purple man flips his hair out of his face and smiles downward at his blood soaked sword in the father's skull. His skull rings tap against the luxurious bamboo handle as his grin widens and Zexion's eyebrows furrow with anger.

Matsumoto laughs maniacally as the successor cleans his sword with a blue cloth. He continues to laugh until his smoker flem chokes him up and he spits right on Zexion's blood stained books. He stubs out his cigar into the arm of the dead father's leather reading chair and he strides in his robe to Zexion's trembling mother.

He yanks the long black raven hair of the gorgeous woman after slamming her head on the lilac walls and he throws her on the bed. The widow shudders as Matsumoto laughs over her and the purple haired male offers his sword to the blue robed beast. He ooo's at the sword and takes it happily then stabs it right through the mother's chest. The sword goes all the way through the bed and misses Zexion's eye by mere inches.

Zexion's pupils shrink as his tears fall down the sides of his face…. His mother…. His father…. Both killed by these brutes. He lets out a soft squeak… _'Mommie?'_ as his throat chokes up with pure misery.

The blood seeps through the mattress and eats up every space of white cotton above the sight Zexion's lying body. Drops of blood patter down on Zexion's traumatized face as he whimpers quietly in his hiding place. Matsumoto laughs to himself as he exits the door and the cold blooded bosses follow him except for the purple haired devil who looks back at the bed with a devious smirk.

He shoots his pistol at a bottle of Asahi beer and it shatters on top of daddy's work desk. His fingers brush the hair out of his cruel face as he glances around the room to hear the soft sizzle of Matsumoto's cigar stub.

An elegant karate kick sends the cigar butt flying through the air and into the puddle of alcohol. The desk immediately bursts into flames and the boss laughs to himself with pride as he exits the house. Zexion stares upward at the mattress as his face glows from the dark orange raging flames.

The orphan blunette stands in his Japanese sanctuary garden as he stares at his burning house with a blood stained face.

_'He swore revenge….. Luckily for him Matsumoto was a pedophile.'_

Zexion straddles on Matsumoto's naked lap in bed and pierces his samurai sword through the sex-crazed pervert's stomach.

_'At eleven, he got his revenge.'_

Matsumoto clenches his teeth from the sword slicing his innards. Blood coats his teeth as his left eye twitches from the painful twists of Zexion's digging sword. _"Look at me…Matsumoto…take good look at my face…Look at my eyes."_ He asks in Japanese as the boss growls in pain.

He slides the sword further into the quivering gut and glares at the dying male. _"Look at my mouth. Do I look familiar?"_ The Japanese speaker asks and the boss's flinching eyes widen in realization. _"Do I look like someone…….. you murdered!"_ Zexion commands in pure Japanese and he yanks the sword out of the victim causing a fountain of blood to spew up to the low ceiling.

The naked pedophile screams as liters of blood coat the room yet Zexion's death glare doesn't budge from the macabre scene. Zexion takes a deep satisfied breath in and opens his beautiful eyes at his accomplishment.

All of the Yakuza bosses come running into the bed chamber with weapons in their gloved hands; they all stop in their tracks when they see the young samurai smiling towards the dripping ceiling on top of Matsumoto's naked body.

He tilts his head to the trembling bosses with his smile still on his blood smeared face. The bosses instantaneously fire their pistols and bullets fly all at the bed. The clinking bullets drop to the ground and as the smoke ceases, the bosses see Zexion has escaped off the bed and is now armed with a pistol from under the mattress.

Zexion shoots the legs off the bosses then aims at their demonic heads. Screams are echoing every which way after the shots and the sweet sound of brains splattering decorates the dull walls.

_'By twenty, he was one of the top male assassins in the world.'_

The professional fighter stands in a full lipstick red bodysuit on top of a building with wind blowing in his stunning shaggy blue hair as his sniper eyes look over the large city. He lifts his black gun up as he looks at the peaceful drivers six hundred feet below him.

Inside one of the black Lincoln cars, a bombastic laugh roars out of a pimp dressed in all white as he holds the saccharine thighs of two beauty pageant kings. Zexion puts his right high heel boot forward on the raised edge of the building and peers into the peep hole of his aimed sniper.

His red manicured fingers hold position on the trigger as he squints to steady his crisp shot on the moving vehicle. With one click, the bullet zips through the front window of the car and darts straight through the pervert's brain.

The two gorgeous gold-diggers look at the brains oozing down onto their date's white tuxedo and they let out a simultaneous scream.

_'At twenty-five he did his part in the killing of nine innocent people, in a small wedding chapel on the outskirts of Twilight Town. But on that day, four years ago, she made ONE BIG MISTAKE. He should have killed ten…. However before satisfaction would be mine, first things first.'_

"Wiggle your big toe…" Roxas talks to his feet as he is sprawled out in the back seat of Xigbar's truck. As told, his legs wake and his big toe on his right foot gives a small yet successful twitch. "Hard part's over. Now let's get these other piggies wiggling." He says with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thirteen hours later…_

A pair of bare feet steps out onto the concrete of the parking garage and wiggles and slap happily on the ground from the feeling of complete motion control. Roxas walks over to the driver side of the car and pops open the neon yellow truck door.

He gets in and immediately starts the engine to a strong hum after the door closes lightly. Smog from the exhaust pipe pours out into the blinding fluorescent lit garage. With a sharp screech of the gliding rubber wheels, he zooms out of the parking space and weaves between columns to find his way out.

"Welcome to _Air-Row_, may I help you?" A cute travel agent in the airport asks as his bob haircut bounces with his bubbly red lipstick smile. "Okinawa, one way." The blonde returns him a smile. The sweet cherry host slaps a ticket down on the table; Gate _24_, Boarding Time _10:43 AM_.

_The Island of Okinawa…_

The melodies of seagulls die down when the kind offerings of Panko from little chubby children grow sparse. Roxas drifts from the board walk and gently pulls back a dark blue curtain to a sushi bar. The restaurant is desolate except for the young long silver-haired sushi chef reading the local newspaper. The ceiling's colourful thin paper lanterns covered in bells jingle as the rolling waves crash against the stilts of the boardwalk. Bicycles whiz by as the quaint horse and buggies take their time down the white paved road.

"Hi." Roxas's tender voice pierces through the stiff silence of the avid news reader. "Irashaimase!" The silver beauty says loudly in the quiet room and he puts down his newspaper then sees the English speaking blonde. "Welcome, you English?" He asks to smiling Roxas. "Almost, I'm from Twilight Town." The hospital-free man says with a flattered overdone smile.

"Twilight Town! Welcome Twilight Town!" He says with an equally playful smile as he bows in front of his sushi bar. "Domo." Roxas replies pretending he knows little Japanese. "My English very good. You're so pretty; can you speak Japanese?" He tells him with a flirting hint in his accent.

"No no, just a few words I learned since yesterday." The lying blonde says as the raw fish chef's eyes wander over Roxas's tight pants. "Um…may I sit at the bar?" He asks feeling violated from the silver pervert. "Well it would be _hard_ if you sat on my lap." The chef says hinting what goes on inside his pants. "We can save that for later." Roxas says with a forced giggle. _'Riku Riku Riku…still the same pervert after 10 years.'_ His thoughts blossom on his tree branches of thought.

Riku smiles as Roxas takes his place at the bar yet he doesn't recognize the blue eyed blonde. "I'll make you anything you want for dinner. Appetizer, main course, sexual intercourse…" He offers his costumer and Roxas chokes in surprise then coughs into his napkin.

"Oh we can't have the pretty boy coughing now." Riku says then he tilts his head to the open doorway kitchen door way to the right and shouts in Japanese, "_We have a customer, Sora! Bring out some tea, quickly, and stop giving Tidus a blowjob!_" The sushi master claps his hands to hurry up Sora then turns back to his gorgeous diner.

"_We are not even to the climax yet, Riku! And you said if I give good service then you'd take me to Disneyland!_" Sora whines in Japanese and Riku huffs his breath in annoyance. "_Lazy bastard… Just give him some good jerks and slap his ass on home! Hurry up!_" He loudly replies back to the heavy breaths coming from the kitchen. "_I have a long thing in my mouth, Riku! Why don't you just get the tea yourself for once?_" The flustered brunette shouts over the gasping moans of Tidus.

"Shut up! Get your tiny ass out here!" Riku says with his strong accent in English; his Tahiti sea green eyes wander over his cutting board then he looks back up to Roxas. "Oh excuse me. It is hard to get anyone to _come_ around here." He jokes to his doe eyed costumer and he slides his knife to clear the board before he prepares sashimi.

"So… what other Japanese do you know?" He asks Roxas as he slices the delicate fish. "Oh let's see um…. Arigato!" He plays dumb to the devious restaurant owner. "Arigato! Gooooood." Riku purrs and he leans into the conversation. "Ummmmm uh… I already said domo, right?" He asks with his fake dumb blonde moments spurring out. "Mhm." The silver eel replies as he plates the delicacy of Okinawa.

"Konnechewa?!" The overly acting peppy voice echoes through the sushi lounge. "No no no no…." Riku's cat eyes flick up as his smile curves up and he leans in close, "Ko-ni-chi-wa… Konnichiwa. Please repeat." Riku says and he sensually strokes the back of his knife over the other's open pink lips.

"Konnichiwa?" Roxas tries again with hopeful child eyes. "Very good. First timer's always have it _rough_ at first but it gets more _satisfying_ with much… practice." Riku abruptly cuts a salmon fish head off after his own innuendo.

"Oh now you are just making fun of me!" Roxas replies with a merry laugh. "No no no, your pronunciation is very good. You say _arigato_ like we say _ari-ga-to_, hahaha." The entertained childhood friend comments as Roxas laughs with him.

"Haha, well thank you – I mean…" Roxas leans in and gives Riku a kiss on the cheek then whispers in his ear, "_Arigato_…" "Hmmhmm.. I could teach you more than just Japanese. You would be quite the talker." Riku comments and Tidus let's out a deafening moan, "Very easy. My _equipment_ will teach you a lot." The blonde samurai laughs softly, "No kidding. I heard it was kinda _hard_." Roxas crawls up slightly on the thin counter causing the soy sauce bottles to rattle and kisses the hidden skin shaded by Riku's long hair.

Sora stands in the kitchen doorway and clears his throat as he glares at the slutting samurai. "Okay okay! Here is the fresh sashimi!" Riku pushes the plate against Roxas's gut causing him to sit back down and happily eat his food. The pale sushi chef throws his knife against the wall and it lands perfectly in its holder.

"_Hey, what the hell happened to the tea?! Hurry up… goddammit…._" He yells at Sora. "_ Lazy ass…_" He mutters under his breath and Sora gives his husband the middle finger. "_Shut up, small dick!_" He snaps back and stomps back into the kitchen.

Sora strides back and goes straight to the hungry customer. "_Nani bakaro?_" He asks Roxas and the blonde pretends he doesn't understand. "I beg your pardon..?" The innocent sapphire devil asks. "Your drink." Riku says as he hides his eyes away from Sora. "Oooo yes um, a bottle of warm sake please?" Roxas asks and the silver chef stops cutting instantly. "Warm sake? Very goooood!" Riku exclaims at the thought of getting Roxas drunk.

"_One warm sake!_" Riku commands in Japanese with a gleeful smile plastered on his face. "_Sake? In the middle of the day? Well he is a whore._" Sora mutters and the silverette stabs his knife violently in the table. "_Day, night, afternoon. Who gives a damn? Get the sake!_" He commands once more to his husband. "_How come I always have to get the tea, get the sake? Satisfy the sex-crazed customers? Start the foreplay night for you?! I'd be the seme by now with all my work?_" The upset brunette demands as Roxas picks his chopsticks on his coral pink ginger.

"_Oh, so you'd be the seme, huh? If you were the seme, I'd be the porn star of Japan!_" Riku retorts and he grabs Sora by the collar then hoists him over the bar. "_And you'd still get the sake as a seme. So shut up and get the sake!_" The taller male orders and Sora pauses for a moment then launches like a python at Riku into an angry French kiss. Sora pushes Riku up against the wall and rips off his shirt then rubs his greedy hands longingly over the bare abs as he forces the kiss deep.

Riku parts the kiss and gasps; Sora smiles in return. "_You still get the sake…_ Understand?" The shirtless _porn star of Japan_ asks and Sora rolls his eyes then turns to Roxas. "_His penis is smaller than his sushi knives._ Understand??" The brunette says and Riku heatedly whips a towel at Sora, causing the brunette to scamper back to the kitchen.

"_Ahhh… What was I doing… Oh!_ Did you travel to Japan?" Riku asks and he cleans off his knife then goes back to preparing the meal. "Uh huh." The blonde replies as he makes a wasabi snowman with his chopsticks.

"Oooh, what uh… brings you to Okinawa?" The curious Japanese man asks as he grabs his bamboo sushi sheet to roll up the rice. "I came to see a man." Roxas says with a little grin and he looks straight at Riku. "Oooh yeah? You have a friend living in Okinawa?" He applies the barbequed unagi inside the seaweed paper as Roxas clicks his chopsticks.

"Not quite…" Roxas admits and Riku looks up surprised. "Not friend?" He asks and Roxas shakes his head. "It's been a long time since I've seen him." The blonde glides his fingers over his clasped hands. "Ooooh! So it is a he. Who may I ask?" Riku smirks and he adds avocado to his masterpiece.

"Riku Sasaki." Roxas says causing his server to drop his knife on the board. "_What do you want with Riku Sasaki?_" Riku asks the serious samurai. "_I need Japanese steel._" Roxas replies with a perfect accent. He flips his silver hair out of his eyes and raises an eyebrow as he stabs his knife in the board, "_Why do you need Japanese steel?_"

"_I have vermin to kill._" The blood thirsty blonde viper replies with dilated eyes. "You must have a big rat if you want Riku Sasaki steel…" He says mostly to himself and he pulls his cutting knife out of the bamboo board. "Huge." Roxas bluntly whispers.

A wooden panel lifts up out of the flooring of the attic as Roxas climbs into the samurai studio with his marveling eyes immediately capturing the beauty of the priceless swords on the walls. Light filters through the dusty room and Riku pokes his head out from the space in the floor.

Roxas's motorcycle boots walk slowly on the creaky flooring as his eyes never leave the gaze at the master swords. Riku smiles while the blonde looks at the countless rows of sheathed beauties; just waiting to get a clean cut through a human body. Roxas stops his walk as he spots a sword with a black snake wrapped handle and he almost touches the handle but retracts his greedy hand then peers back at Riku.

"May I?" The eager blonde asks like a kid in a candy store. "You may." Riku says and he shows his pearly white smile at Roxas. The pair of hands reach for the sword and Riku interrupts, "Wait! Try the second one down." Roxas turns his head back to the swords and slowly grabs the sword with a black sheath wrapped in red silk cord.

He takes it off the wall and let's out a small happy gasp. Riku hoists himself elegantly into the room and Roxas smiles again then spins the ringing steel sword up around then properly places his hands on the weapon to unsheathe it. His pale hands carefully pull the sword out of the sheath and the skillfully-made steel rings with purity.

Roxas stares at his reflection in the sword; his eyes glittering with hidden wonder beneath his vicious determination. He swiftly pulls the sword out of the sheath and it cuts against the air with that oh so memorable sound of a sword. "Funny… you like samurai swords… I like sex." Riku states and he hurls a tube of _Marluxia's Finest_ lube at the blonde, then Roxas instantaneously severs it in half. It plummets to the wooden flooring and the lube stays secure in the cut plastic.

"_I wanted to show you these. However…someone as you, who knows so much, must surely know…I no longer make instruments of death. What I have here… I keep for their aesthetic and sentimental value. Yet proud as I am of my life's work,_" Riku stops his Japanese speech for a moment as he takes the sword from Roxas, and slides it back into the tube, "_I have a new business to run…._"

"Then give me one of these." Roxas offers to the steel master. "They're not for sale." Riku says as he puts his artwork in the weapon world back on its wall stand. "Ha! I didn't say 'sell me', I said give me." The smirking fighter replies. "Hahahahaha! Why should I help you?" Riku asks and he turns back to see Roxas is dead serious.

"Because my vermin is a former student of yours. And considering the student, I'd say you have a rather 'large' obligation." Roxas laboriously whispers and with a long pause, Riku strides over the creaking floor to the steamy windows. With his long finger, he writes _Axel_ against the fogged windows then pauses as he remembers the horrid memory.

"C'mon Riku!! Just one more time in bed that's all." Axel begs as he kisses up his blindfolded partner's bleeding shoulder. Riku gasps as he tries to find his samurai sword on the ground. "A-axel!! I said NO MORE!" The silverette shouts as handcuffed Sora watches his husband in pain from the corner. "You've taught me so much…sooo much…." Axel picks up the glimmering sword and aims it at Riku's entrance.

"!!!"

Riku rests his hand on the window board as his tears hold back from the living nightmares. He walks back to the hole in the flooring and steps down on the stairs. "_ You can sleep here. It will take me a month to make the sword. I suggest you spend it practicing._" He tells his blonde student and he disappears into his descend the ancient stairs.

Roxas smears his onyx leather jacket sleeve over the moist window and rubs out the name of his devilish husband. He stares at it a moment and puts his index finger to the fogging glass then writes: _'Revenge'_.


	6. Chapter 6

_One Month Later…_

In a beautiful swan-white kimono, Riku sits with his legs tucked in a perfect yoga position as he presents his newest piece of weaponry outstretched from himself in his delicate placid fingers.

The long sword is sheathed in a reflective obsidian black case with a form-fitting handle with engraved oriental gold designs. The sword maker places one hand properly on the handle and slides it out smoothly to only show a few inches of where the sword is gilded in stunning liquid gold. Further down the few exposed inches of the masterpiece is a black band with Roxas's favourite word in gold, '_Revenge_'.

He glides the rest of the sword out of its cover and Sora quietly crawls forward in his silk kimono. The married brunette elegantly acquires the sheath then silently retreats back to crouching behind the master during the ceremony. The impeccably thin yet incredible strong steel twinkles in the light of the blue jay lanterns as the ocean's breeze fills the room with an enlightening sensation.

Riku places his hands on the leather wrapped handle as he holds the samurai sword perpendicular to the ground; both sides of his statue face divided between the needle-thin blade. He stylishly spins the sword 360° and the candlelit lanterns blow to the east from the chilly sea salt wind. His pale lips form a pleased smile.

"I've completed doing what I swore an oath to God, 5 years ago, to never do it again. I have created _something that kills people_. And in that purpose, I was a success. I've done this because philosophically, I am sympathetic to your aim. I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest sword. If on your journey, you should encounter God, God will be cut." Riku glides the sword back in its sheath and bows his head as he hands the masterpiece to Roxas.

Roxas raises his hands and admires as Riku places the precious sword in his awaiting hands. "Yellow-haired warrior…Go." The silver sushi chef demands then reveals a smile at his friend. "Domo." Roxas says with a serious face and he brings the sword close to his own snowy white kimono.

_It was one year after the massacre in the outskirts of Twilight Town, that Axel backed his Nippon progeny financially and philosophically. In his Shakespearian-like power struggle with the other Yakuza clans over who would rule vice in the city of Tokyo. When the final sword was sheathed it was Zexion Ishii and his powerful posse._

The barbaric samurais scream with delight as the pole dancers fondle with their ties. Money flies up like confetti and the dancers sensually collect it in their thongs. Zexion's addictive smile emerges as he laughs with his clan.

_The Crazy 69 that proved the victor. The pretty man to Zexion's right, who's dressed like a drag queen from a 2am reality TV show is Zexion's personal pole dancer, lubricant product line extraordinaire, best friend and second lieutenant. The half-French, half-Japanese Marluxia Fatale. Another former protègè of Axel's.  
_

Marluxia licks up the metallic pole with his long pink tongue and shakes his foreplay teacher ass at the audience. The crowd hollers like mad dogs at the sight of a pink g-string. A samurai in a school girl outfit climbs up on stage and gives Marluxia a frisky spanking.

_The young male in the schoolgirl uniform is Zexion's personal bodyguard and part-time goof, 22-year-old Reno Yubari. Reno may be young but what he lacks in age, he makes up for in madness._

"Do you like Ferraris?" Rude asks as Reno chugs a silver can of Sapporo. The red haired male crushes the can and gasps for air as the pole dancers shimmy to the rave lights. "Ferrari… Italian trash." Reno hisses at the bald samurai. He throws the can down on the bar and tilts his drunken head to Rude.

"Do you want to screw me?" Reno asks with a sudden light and curious tone as he flips his school girl skirt a little. The shiny head male bursts into laughter and snorts from behind his club-scene sunglasses. "Don't laugh! Do you want to screw me, yes or no?" He demands at the chuckling samurai.

"Yes…" Rude admits and Reno thrusts his dagger into the other's crotch. "Ahhh!" Rude's voice quiets down into a pitiful whimper as the dagger soaks in fresh blood. Marluxia plays with Zexion's samurai sword and the crowd roars with laughter.

"How 'bout now, big boy?" The devilish male asks his victim receiving begs for mercy. He twists the dagger violently and the bald male's head spins with dizziness. "Do you still wish to penetrate me…or is it I…who has penetrated you?" Reno yanks the dagger out, immediately sending liters of murky blood sloshing out of Rude's slaughtered groin and onto the underground club dance floor.

_See what I mean? The blonde guy in the black suit and the white gauze wrapped around his left eye is Rufus, the head general of Zexion's personal army, The Crazy 69._

Rufus dances with Luxord; they both had something in common, Roxas has ripped out their eye. Marluxia grips his neon fishnet thighs up on the top of the pole and leans backwards into a handstand. Rufus claps with excitement and puts his arm around the dainty Zexion.

_And just in case you were wondering how could a half-breed Japanese-Chinese American become the boss of all bosses in Tokyo, Japan?_

Zexion takes Rufus's arm off of his shoulders and walks over to Axel glowering in the corner. He takes Axel's vanilla cigarette out from between his fingers and slips his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. The pyromaniac slides his greedy hands down Zexion's tight red leather bodysuit then grips his ass firmly. On the dance floor, Kadaj whispers into Reno's ear and the red head smiles deviously..

_ I'll tell you. The subject of Zexion's blood and nationality came up before the council only once. The night Zexion assumed power over the crime council. The woman who seems bound and determined to break the mood is Boss Larxene Tanaka. And what Larxene thinks is…_

The angered lightening lesbian zaps a Sapporo out of Reno's drunken hands and she cackles with amusement. "Boss Larxene! What's the meaning of this outburst? This is a time for celebration!" Kadaj shouts in anger as Yazoo stares dazed with the rest of the squad.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Larxene shouts as her hands buzz with electric fury, "The perversion of our illustrious council!?" "Larxene have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this! You're disrespecting our leader! Apologize to Zexion!" Rufus replies back as the blonde woman death glares at Kadaj.

Zexion struts in his red leather high heels over to Larxene and opens his lips, "Larxene-sama, of what perversion do you speak?" "My ancestors along with yours, and along with yours, started this council. And while…you laugh like stupid donkeys they weep in the afterlife!!!!" Larxene exclaims and she sends a bolt to the disco ball causing it the crash down. The squad screams and charges at the furious blonde.

"SHUT UP!" Yazoo suddenly yells and everyone looks at him since he has never showed so much emotion. "…over the perversion committed today…" The long haired silver male's voice grows weak with limelight fright. "Outrageous! Larxene, it is you who insults this council!" Leon shouts and Cloud shakes his head in agreement while others yell. "Bitch!!" Reno shouts and he throws Marluxia's martini glass at the blonde.

The lightening viper catches it then throws it back, "Fuck face!!!" "Gentlemen!" Zexion orders in a firm voice and he shouts his snipper up in the air to get them to quiet. Everyone let's go of Larxene's body and throws her down on the ground. Zexion hands his snipper to Axel and he smiles as he puts his hands on his cocked hips.

"Larxene obviously has something on her mind. By all means, allow her to express it." The blue haired leader bows his head lightly as Larxene struggles to stand up from the bruises. "I speak…of the perversion done to this council, which I love, more than my own vibrators…by making a Chinese Jap-American half breed bitch it's leader!!!" Larxene shouts.

Zexion comes charging at the maniacally laughing blonde and with one succulent sweep, Larxene's head comes clean off and tumbles in front of Marluxia. "Ahhh!" The pink haired pansy screams. Reno smiles at the sight of blood and Axel puts his hand around his boyfriend's waist. "Well done, darling." Axel whispers yet Zexion's face is still stone cold.

The red jumpsuit samurai keeps his sword behind his head from the slice as he watches the showering of blood in the UV lighting. The rest of the squad stares at Zexion with a gapping mouth and Zexion slides his sword into his sheath on his belt loop.

"So that you understand how serious I am…I'm going to say this in English." The Japanese blunette states to his Tokyo elite. "As your leader, I encourage you, from time to time, and always in a respectful manner to question my logic. If you're unconvinced a particular plan I've decided is the wisest, tell me so. But allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now no subject will ever be taboo. Except of course the subject that was just under discussion." Zexion gives a smile to the awestruck pole dancers and samurais.

"What will be the price to pay?" Marluxia says with a laugh as he sucks a watermelon lollipop. "The price you pay for bringing up either my Chinese or American heritage as a negative is: I collect your fucking head," Zexion hoists up Larxene's decapitated head by her blonde insect antennas, "Just like this fucker here…"

"I'll be sure not to fuck with you, baby!" The pink pole dancer smiles and he wraps his legs around another male erotic performer. "Now if any of you sons of bitches got anything else to say, NOW'S THE FUCKING TIME!!!!" Zexion screams and Reno drops his beer in shock.

"I didn't think so…" Zexion let's go of the grotesque head and it plops to the ground. "Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned." The superior of the Crazy 69's states back in Japanese and he puts his gory hand on his red jumpsuit chest.

"One ticket to Tokyo, please." Roxas asks and the gleeful travel agent slaps the ticket down on the counter. Axel was so close…he could feel it. He knew that red devil was fucking around with Zexion in bed; sharing the love of their two clans soon combining. It sickens the blonde to even think that Axel could like Zexion.

Inside the plane, the blonde samurai stares out at the marmalade sunset with insomniac eyes. He could already sense their limo being escorted by buzzing black hornet motorcycles as they moan in the car's hot tub. The highway's sleek road makes their ride smooth and it makes Roxas's envy rugged.

Roxas presses the back of his head against the plane seat as he imagines the long black limo… Zexion's giddy gasps from the penetration… Axel's emerald eyes are as seductive as ever. Reno driving the limo with Marluxia laughing hysterically while he peers into the rear view mirror at the tangling Jacuzzi bodies. Something had to be done fast and bloody.

His plane descends down for the landing by the gleaming Ferris wheel boardwalk filled with the cosplaying punk creatures of the night. Roxas's eyes focus on the ground like he is ready to jump off in an instant to hunt his red prey down.

The sweet blonde smiles as his feet skate effortlessly through the airport in his black bodysuit as he holds his sheathed weapon at his side. His delicious hips swing back and forth with his stride past the common business people of Tokyo. He passes an advertisement for vanilla cigarettes… Axel was so close…he could taste it.


	7. Chapter 7

Now on the highway full of commuting clubbers and reckless young drivers of midnight, Roxas hunches on his racer black and yellow motorcycle helmet and jumpsuit on his matching Suzuki.

He weaves through the tiny Toyotas and the boxy Hondas on Tokyo's downtown roads. Neon green and watermelon pink lights reflect on the black pavement while giant screens on buildings project news casters, jrock music culture, lavish moisturize commercials and merry caramelldansen videos.

Roxas whizzes past open bars, lines for rave clubs, clothing boutiques and mod candy shoppes as he hunts down Zexion's onyx limousine. Days before Halloween, the population of Tokyo's night lurkers is already decked out in more outrageous and avant-garde ensembles.

The bumblebee coloured blonde speeds through a crosswalk seconds before the massive yet organized crowds cross the congested street. A few visual-kei young adults flip Roxas off then laugh at each other as they make their way to the fantasy carnival boardwalk. Clowns and jesters in their harlequin costumes and gravity-defying hair-dos greet the young teenagers with their hypnotic juggling balls.

Marluxia peers in his side-view mirror and sees the approaching hornet blonde on the ferocious Suzuki. Reno smiles as Roxas shifts back and forth in the view of his mirror and he increases his press on the gas pedal. The limo jolts through the dim lit freeway tunnel and Roxas sits up on his motorcycle like he is ready to jump off as he follows them.

A traffic light turns to a stop and Reno eases the limo to a haul. The blonde brakes his Suzuki and comes to a rolling stop to the right of the enemy's car. As expected, Axel and Zexion are still playing tonsil hockey in the Jacuzzi. Roxas turns his helmet head to look at the chuckling front seat people and he glares at them through his black eye shield.

_'Duuuude looks like a laaady!!! Duuuude looks like a laaady!!!'_ Marluxia answers his cell phone and the ringtone silences. Roxas growls to himself as he remembers that fateful day at the wedding chapel.

Marluxia round kicks Roxas in the face and the blonde bride falls to the floor with blood clots streaming from his mouth. _'Duuuude looks like a laaady!!! Duuuude looks like a laaady!!!'_ "Moshi moshi?" Marluxia answers his cell phone effortlessly while Roxas whimpers in pain on the ground of the chapel. The pink haired male laughs to himself as he speaks on his chunky 80s cell phone.

Roxas keeps his death glare ice-cold at the chatter-box stripper then he revs his right handlebar and runs the red light.

Zexion struts in his skin tight red jumpsuit down the backroom corridors of a five-star restaurant. His samurai sword stays sheathed in his belt loop case as his members of The Crazy 69 follow behind him; Reno at his right and Marluxia on his left. The pleased leader smiles to himself as his perverted clan of Kato-masked bishies, down the crimson hallway lined with paper grid wall panels.

Demyx blows his blueberry bubblegum and the bubble pops over his face as the clan enters through the lantern lit fine dining restaurant. The restaurant owners, Cid Highwind and Aerith Gainsborough, happily bow and greet their homicidal guests. Zexion ignores the owners and keeps walking through the restaurant, past the glass dance floor then up the wooden stairs.

"I'm so glad you're here! Would you like anything to drink? Oh your room is right this way, I hope it is too your liking, our staff will be happy to help you and feel free to call for them anytime! May I take your shoes? We have foot massages and sake ready for you!" The owners ramble on as Zexion smirks to himself. Cid opens the sliding paper door with his restaurant partner and the clan of murderers steps inside the private room.

Down on the lower floor, the lead singer of the _V, VI, VII, VIII's_ taps the whammy bar to quake up the last note of the song. The dancers cheer at the band and Vincent taps his bare foot on the ground with the same rhythm of the drumsticks to count beats before the next song. He shakes his ass back and forth in his tight leather pants as his ruby-eyed dragon necklace pats against his bare chest.

Aerith and Cid frantically rush down with babbling mouths the stairs to fulfill their hungry samurai customers' orders as soon as possible. Roxas leans against the bar with a small glass of sake in his hands. He turns his head over his left shoulder to peer at the upper floor's private room and he walks away from the jam-packed bar.

Demyx squeals and rolls on the ground as Marluxia tickles his vulnerable feet. "Ahhh stop it! Haha!" The mullet male says between heavy gasps and the rest of the samurais laugh together; except for in the corner where Reno who is silently focusing on Demyx's crotch. "I feel myself growing, Marly!" Demyx shouts and Marluxia smacks the other's thigh with his ornate hand fan.

Roxas spies through a crack at the edge of the panel at the bombastic clan and Zexion's eyes suddenly turn completely black like a bloodthirsty Great White. The superior whips out a razor sharp dart from his belt then hurl it behind his head. It goes through the paper screen and misses Roxas's face by centimeters then stabs into one of the wooden beams on the upstairs rail. The sharp threat hangs from the beam with a strip of red cloth dangling from the handle.

"Go." Zexion softly commands with a straight face.

Reno slides the weightless door panel open and he unsheathes his dagger between his hands. His head zips left and right in search of the eavesdropper yet everything seems to be normal as the thunderous band sings from below. Roxas holds his body up in the grid panels of the ceiling far above Reno's viper stance. The yellow and black Spiderman struggles to keep still and his tennis shoe adjusts on the wood, letting out a soft squeak.

The vicious red head looks back to the left of the upstairs walk way yet customers are minding their own business as the pass amongst the railing. Roxas waits for Reno to retreat back into the room but he still keeps his stance with his pointy dagger.

"Thong thong thong thong thong thong thong thathathong yeah!" Vincent sings from below into the red microphone stand. "I'm _in_ you, I'm _in_ you, Cloud-y Cloud-y Cloud-y coo! _In_ you, _in_ you, _in_ you Cloud-y Cloud-y coo!" Vincent licks up his electric guitar's neck and Leon securely tightens his arm around Cloud's hips while the brunette aggressively glares at the flirtatious singer. Cloud obliviously sings a-long with the band while Leon snarls at Vincent.

Roxas trembles as he keeps his body propped up in the ceiling; his eyes watch the dangerous samurai below. Reno slips his dagger back in its sheath then yanks Zexion's dart out of the wooden beam. The young fighter retreats back into the private room and close the sliding door panel.

The blonde silently drops down from the ceiling onto the secure walkway of the upper floor. A wicked drum solo kicks off the last part of the song and Vincent bows at the cheering audience.

Instantly another song starts up and Vincent shakes his rump back and forth on the dance floor as he plays his guitar. "Woo hoo woo hoo hoo! Woo hoo woo hoo hoo!" The tall brunette sings into the microphone. Roxas walks back down to the lower floor in his skintight jumpsuit and makes his way into a hallway past the rowdy dancers and French kissing couples.

He stalks past the sounds of boiling oil and chopping knives from the kitchen and heads into the gentlemen's room. He opens up one of the bamboo stalls past the urinals and retreats casually inside. His zipper slides down as he strips off his motorcycle jacket. He looks down at his boring boxers and then takes out a lingerie piece from his pocket.

"This will do for that red demon." He whispers to himself before he begins changing for his husband. Aerith and Cid come out of the kitchen with a platter of Asahi beer; the frisky woman is ordering the pestered male around as they fast-walk up to the private room.

"Woo hoo woo hoo hoo! Woo hoo woo hoo hoo!" Vincent continues to sing while hip thrusting in Cloud's direction. Leon grits his teeth and claws his fingernails into his palms.

Marluxia exits the private room before Aerith and Cid enter with the alcohol, and the pink valentine male heads down the wide staircase into the pit of music. He strides past the young and drunk Japanese men who are attempting to dance yet they end up looking like chickens doing aerobics.

He walks past the French kissing couples and into the hallway next to the boisterous kitchen. The gay foreplay doll enters the gentlemen's restroom and looks at his face in the mirror. _'Duuuude looks like a laaady!!! Duuuude looks like a laaady!!!'_ Roxas stops mid-way from completely zipping up his jumpsuit and his eyes widen with panic.

"Moshi moshi! O genki desu ka?" Marluxia answers and the blonde glowers inside of the bathroom stall. "Yes it's me. Yes… yes… And if you give us a contact number, we will get back to you." He talks into his cell phone as Roxas opens the stall door to glare at him.

Cid smiles at the drunken samurai clan and Demyx points at him. "Who do you remind me of?" He hiccups at Cid. "Ah!! Bardroy from Kuroshitsuji!" Demyx exclaims and Rufus bursts into a shrilling laughter. "You're right, he does look like Bardroy!" Aerith hides her giggles in her covering hand. "Bardroy!!!" The inharmonic assassinators yell to the trembling host.

"Four pepperoni pizzas!" Kadaj commands and Yazoo hides his smile in his boyfriend's shoulder. "That's not on our menu – " "I don't care, bring them, goddammit!" Kadaj demands and he shakes his sheathed samurai sword at him. "Hey… Hey… Bard, give me a kiss." Vaan asks and he puckers up his lips while the group laughs hysterically. "Ooooooooooooooooo!" Terra says and he makes slobbery kissing faces at the blushing host.

"Zexion Ishii! You and I have unfinished business!!" Roxas shouts from inside the bathroom and Zexion's eyes widen. The samurais quickly flood out of the private room and Reno follows protectively behind Zexion as Cloud and Leon rush upstairs. The audience turns their heads toward where Marluxia and Roxas are standing at the entrance of the dance floor.

The two mortal enemies meet eye-to-eye as blood drips from Marluxia's mouth. "Roxas…" Zexion whispers in disbelief. Roxas's blue eyes glare as he remembers Zexion standing over his gory body on his wedding day.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!!!" Roxas shouts and he cuts off Marluxia's left arm with his custom samurai sword. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" The pole dancer cries as he falls to the ground with severe convulsions with his severed veins showering blood everywhere. Zexion's serious face does not move one bit as he keeps his eye contact on Roxas's sapphire irises.

The restaurant diners and partiers uneasily shift side to side then all at once, they escape out the building as fast as possible. Roxas confidently walks threw the stampede with his yellow and black outfit already splattered with human blood. _'You're going down, bitch.'_ The blonde thinks towards Mr. Ishii as he gaits over the glass dance floor.

Zexion watches the room empty in a mere few seconds with his peripheral vision yet keeps his eyes peeled on the approaching prey. Marluxia wails in pain as he chokes on his own pool of muddy blood; his left arm stump stings with unimaginable pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! But I'm sooo beautiful!!" Marluxia cries aloud on the first floor. "Bardroy, beat it." Zexion says as he clenches his red leather gloved fist. Cid runs for his life with Aerith rapidly sprinting behind. The staff of the restaurant leaves the building with no desire to be a part of the death match.

"Demyx." Zexion says and his head automatically turns to his master then front flips in the air off the second level balcony railing. He lands in a flawless samurai stance down in front of Roxas with his sword pointing upward. Roxas smiles as Demyx begins to charge forward with his warrior cry. Roxas whips his sword up and cuts off Demyx's blade down to its stem.

"Huh?" Demyx tilts his head to the side like a puppy. In a split second, Roxas pierces his sword straight through the fighter's gut. "Rraaaah…" The mullet male chokes breathlessly and Roxas lifts his sword straight to the ceiling with Demyx skewered on like fresh meat. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" The sis kabob victim cries while Roxas stands proudly on the mini Japanese bridge above the indoor koi ponds.

Roxas grins at him then flings Demyx off his sword into the water on his left. Zexion stands motionless and unthawed. "TEAR THE BITCH APART!" Zexion orders and the Crazy 69s warrior cry as they run to the stairs. Terra, Kadaj and Yazoo run down the stairs while others take their position.

They all swipe their swords at Roxas yet the blonde blocks every attack with ease and returns several throat slits. Roxas stabs his sword into Kadaj's crotch and then hits the handle for an extra scream from the silver fighter. All three of them drop to the ground at once.

All is silent on the dance floor, Roxas points his sword directly up to the man who stole his husband on the second level. Cloud and Leon criss-cross like snakes down the stairs with their swords spinning with talent at their sides. They jump over the last few steps and Roxas blocks their swords.

Cling cling cling! Leon and Cloud retreat on either side of the jumpsuit demon. One…two….three…. Leon yells at attacks Roxas yet receives an automatic block as the blonde slides his sword over and cuts off Cloud's arm. Cloud falls into the koi pond and Leon tears up at his fallen angel.

Leon whips his head back at Roxas and revenge bubbles in his dark eyes. They slowly side-step to the right. Suspense builds but isn't enough to make Roxas shy away. "Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" The brunette 69 cries out and he leaps forward at Roxas.

Roxas blocks the hit then spins 360°, and he finishes the move with a straight jab into the innards. Blood leaks from the raging fighter's mouth as his warrior cry still echoes on. "Ahhhhh…" Roxas yanks the sword out of the brunette and the dead body falls to the floor with a dull thud.

"Mommie…mommie…mommie…" Vincent cowers behind his microphone stand. With one shake, Roxas cleans all the blood off his sword and it splatters on Leon's frozen lifeless face. Zexion plainly stares at Roxas and they promptly meet each other's ferocious eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent trembles behind the drum set and talks to himself quietly. "Please don't kill me... Please don't kill me!!" He heavily whispers and he curls up into a ball. Roxas smirks to himself and Vincent screams a little in fear.

"Any more subordinates for me to kill?" Roxas asks the angered superior in the battlefield of dismembered 69s. "Yo!" Reno waves to the bloodthirsty blonde. The chains of Reno's meteor hammer glisten and clash from the weight of the spiked wrecking ball at the end.

"Reno, right?" Roxas asks in Japanese as the school uniform male stalks like a lion down the rickety bamboo stairs to the first level. "And you're Black Mamba?" The Japanese red head replies in a thick accent while his weapon dangles by his skirt.

"Our reputations precede us." The blonde states as Reno's long, pale legs walk down the stairs in his mini skirt. "Don't they?" Reno replies with deviously fake innocence slicing in his voice. The metal chains of his spiky weapon morbidly dangle and chime.

"Reno, I know you feel you must protect your master. But I beg you, walk away." Roxas tells his opponent in plain English. Reno cracks his serious face and holds his hand over his mouth to cover his adorable Japanese girl laugh; as if he had just seen Roxas butt-naked. "Hehehehe! …You call that begging?" Reno's Japanese voice suddenly becomes deeper and sinister.

He steps down the last three steps of the grand staircase, and looks at Roxas as millions of dumb blonde jokes rush in his head. "You can beg better than that." Axel's cousin replies and his meteor hammer clunks to the dance floor. They coldly eye each other for a moment then Roxas lifts up his samurai sword and Reno begins spinning his death ball like a lasso over his head.

It spins like the blade of a helicopter; blurring as if there is more than one thick metal chain. Reno approaches forward like a hunting wild cat and Roxas steps rhythmically backward. The red head menacingly grins as his cheerleader white tennis shoes and pure white knee shoes make his steps glisten.

Reno's grin widens as he launches the razor covered ball at Roxas's head and the blonde dodges the weapon. "Ahhh!!" The deep voice of the blonde cries out and the spiky ball crashes into a frail wooden beam. Reno skillfully swings the wrecking ball perpendicular to the floor and switches the chain back-and-forth his hands.

Roxas's speedy sword clangs on the metal chain and sends the scarlet fighter running back towards the lone stair case. Reno suddenly spins around back to face Roxas then jumps in the air as his battering ball slams right into the middle of Roxas's chest.

"Ah!" The yellow jumpsuit male exclaims and his dizzy steps scamper backwards. Reno launches his weapon at Roxas again yet the blonde blocks the hit; causing the chain to tangle in circles around the sword.

The school boy tightens his grip on the chain like it is deadly tug-of-war. Roxas yanks his sword and Reno loses his dainty footing on the bloody dance floor. "Ah!" He shouts and he pulls his chain toward himself. Roxas's sword flies out of his hands, Reno kicks the boomerang-like weapon like a soccer ball and it once more crashes against the middle of the enemy's chest.

Roxas's body soars several feet backward and slams his back against a restaurant table then skits onto the blood-soaked ground. The hurt blonde chokes on his own blood while Reno smiles to himself. Reno swings his meteor hammer beside himself and Roxas does a slight handstand then gets up back on his feet.

The murderous razor ball rockets forward and Roxas immediately picks up the table to shield himself. Wood splinters burst like fireworks as the ball hits through the table. Roxas briskly moves to his left as the ball flies past his face. Reno yanks the chain back and the table smashes to smithereens.

Creaking sounds from the pathetic remains of the table and Reno viciously spins his weapon over his head faster than ever. As he spins the ball at Roxas like a psychotic game of jump rope, and Roxas back flips in the air.

"Mister Mamba Black, Black, Black. All dressed for attack, attack, attack. And in the bed, bed, bed. He doesn't get jack, jack, jack. He asked his boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. For a nice wedding, wedding, wedding. To be the bride, bride, bride. And he was heading, heading, heading. He went down the drain, drain, drain. His own blood ran from his veins, veins, veins. And he never went back, back, back. Till he went insane, sane, sane!!!" Reno shrieks his song and Roxas lands on a black, silk upholstered bench.

Roxas holds a leg of the broken table in his hands and Reno runs toward him demonically. The blonde braces himself and easily spins behind him to land on another dining table as Reno lands on the bench he was previously on. Reno's ball jolts at Roxas again and the blonde dodges the weapon then jumps to another table.

The abandon plates with black chopsticks and orchids rattle as Roxas lands on his black boot heels. Reno's face stays serious and he swings the chain over his leg skillfully then launches the doom ball at Roxas again. He hits it like a game of baseball with his wooden table leg and once again the ball hits the beam then slams into the back of Reno's fluffy red head.

Reno forward as his eyes roll back into his head and the table underneath his feet breaks in half from his brutal fall. The blonde instantly pounces onto the fiery devil yet Reno kicks Roxas in the middle of his yellow bodysuit chest and the poor blonde flies back and crashes on the debris filled flooring. The red head stands above him then presses a button on his battering ball weapon, and long razors flick out of the ball in the shape of the rings of Saturn.

Roxas's sapphire eyes widen in fear at the deathly weapon and as he scrambles to get up, Reno deeply cuts the blonde's shoulder with the sharp metal ball. Gloomy crimson blood leaks out of the stinging wound and once again the ball comes searing through the air at Roxas's shocked face.

The gunmetal chain wraps around Roxas's feeble neck and the ball fastens itself in the wooden post behind him, causing the chain to tighten like a snake as Reno tugs it harshly. Roxas grips the chain to prevent Reno from cutting off his wind pipe yet the struggle is worthless as Reno smiles demonically at Roxas's futile state.

Reno's precious eyes smile as he pulls more chain to himself and Roxas gasps for even the smallest ounce of air for his burning lungs. Roxas hoarsely coughs in the cruel tug-of-war fight around his neck and with one last yank, Roxas falls to his knees and his eyes swell with tears from the pain. His eyes quickly swift around the room for an object to help him live and he spots a piece of wood with long rusty nails piercing out of it.

His trembling hand grabs the piece of wood and he hammers the sharp nails down in one whack into Reno's left shoe. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Reno screams and the blood soaks his pristine white shoes. Roxas swings the spiky wood again while Reno shrieks in pain and the nails submerge in the side of Reno's dainty skull.

The chains fall limp to the floor and Roxas gasps for sweet air back in his lungs. Bright blood streams from Reno's dead eyes and his slender body slowly falls to the floor without a word. Roxas's hands heave the chain lasso off of his neck and he tosses it to the ground. "Pathetic." Roxas whispers and he strides to pick up his custom samurai sword off the littered floor.

Zexion unsheathes his dagger from the top of the stairway and his venomous viper eyes glare down at the revengeful blonde. Their eyes meet and Zexion forcefully penetrates the balcony's wooden rail with the dagger as if to mark his territory. The paper screen from behind Zexion slides open and Axel emerges from the dark room.

He stands in his low rise black leather pants with a dragon tattoo twirling up from his hip bone and slithering up his white back. A half empty bottle of chilly Russian vodka sloshes as Axel wraps his arms around the back of Zexion's slender body. A vanilla cigarette dangles from his loose lips and he lets it fall before he kisses Zexion's snowy cheek. Roxas closes his betrayed eyes and shakes his head back and forth as Zexion wickedly smiles.

He opens his eyes at the sound of the vodka bottle crashing to the floor. "R-roxas?" The somber male mutters and Roxas's eyes water with tears of anger. "Axel…" All these years… he still looks the same… those shallow shamrock eyes… that sculpted body… the sullen look in his insomniac face… the fresh white smile from his lips. Axel is staring at Roxas with an awestruck expression and Zexion slaps the red head back into the private room then slams the elegant screen shut.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Zexion asks the surprised blonde and he lightly smiles. "You know… for a second there… yeah, I kinda did." Roxas replies coldly with gleaming eyes ready to fight. "Silly uke, Axel's for me." Zexion says seductively with his voice as light as a cherry blossom.

Footsteps rush down the dimly lit Japanese hallway of the quiet restaurant and Rufus of the Crazy 69's releases his kamikaze battle cry. A stampede of hundreds of fighters sprint out behind him and paper screens fly open from the second level with countless more masked fighters armed with swords.

Their shiny black shoes graze across the bamboo floors as they dash onto the scene. They jump off the balcony and gracefully leap off of wooden beams to land in a predator circle around Roxas.

Zexion smiles from his safe spot from above and Roxas remains calm as his reflection glimmers in hundreds of steel samurai swords around him. The circle tightens around him as the samurais creep in like lethal spiders. Their murderous swords twist side-to-side while Roxas holds his battle stance and Zexion happily watches his minions mock the yellow jacket fighter.

Rufus smiles to himself at death glaring Roxas and Xion giggles as she whirls her nun chucks in her petite hands. Roxas raises his sword sharply and the fighters jolt back slightly in shock.

The stunning sword is parallel to the ground and right under Roxas's eye level so he can see the upside down reflections of the Zoro-masked henchmen and women. Pressure builds as their smiles widen and the sounds of twirling chains and shining swords fill Roxas's clogged mind.

"Rrrah!" Roxas screams and he hastily blocks a sudden attack from Rufus then spins his long sword around to slice the stomachs and necks of the dimwitted samurais. Blood fountains into the air like a water park and screams shatter like a demonic choir.

Roxas dances on his feet over the puddles of blood and slices back and forth at the screaming attackers. He tilts all the way back like a limbo artist and his sword licks over the plump skin of three samurais. Their veins spray open and their screams blare like a homicidal rollercoaster. Swords crisscross and clank while victims drop like flies in the blood-raining room.

Xion approaches the psychotic killer and Roxas rips out her eyeball swiftly from its socket. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The young fighter screams and Roxas whips his sword at her throat to shut up the whiny bitch. Rufus launches into the fight with a long bamboo staff and thrusts in side-to-side to block Roxas's vicious steel blade.

Rufus holds the stick above himself to avoid a headshot and Roxas slices the weapon in half then he forcibly kicks Roxas in the stomach. Roxas rolls onto the floor and blocks spontaneous sword attacks rushing at him. His weapon hisses through the air and chops off a brunette male's arm.

Roxas hoists one of his legs up a shoulder of a fighter and extends his body out like an exploding jack-in-the-box. His sword dives through the sensitive crotch of a fighter then Roxas flips away from them and the two fighters crash to the floor.

The blonde immediately stabs through the chest of one of the fallen fighters and he screams in agony. Roxas yanks his sword out of the pitiful male and blood showers into the air.

Kairi screams her battle cry and spins her handheld axes in either of her hands. She tosses it and it rotates through the air yet Roxas's sword blocks the weapon. Kairi screams once more and tosses her other axe and it flies past Roxas's head. The axe notches itself into the middle of Naminé's chest and Roxas throws the other axe right in the middle of Kairi's wide forehead.

Roxas runs after a hiding group of fighters and bashes his sword in random attacks at the quaking samurais. He kicks the stomach of one of the fighters and the male falls back and skewers himself on one of his partner's shiny swords.

The sapphire devil makes his way down the walkway and simply swings his sword left and right causing the fighters to spurt blood and drop like rag-dolls. The dead bodies fall through silk screens of dragonflies and cherry blossom branches, while others split the fine crafted tables into shards and splinters.

Roxas leaps back into the middle of the room and whacks a sword out of a fighter's hand. The sword darts through the air to fastens itself into a wooden beam and wiggles like a diving board. Roxas slams his weapon down like a guillotine and morbid blood fireworks splatter out of the silent fighter's neck.

The vocal chords of the kamikaze fighters scream as the headless body stumbles away like a chicken without a head. Roxas isn't fazed and he keeps blocking attacks while his bodysuit coats with gallons of red rain.

He jumps up in the air and stands on a man's shoulders. "Ahhh!" The man screams as Roxas's spiked shoes dig into his shoulders and Roxas slices his sword across a victim's mouth from ear to ear. The victim stumbles away with a huge Glasgow smile on his crying face. Roxas does a forward flip in the air and slices a man completely in half.

Rufus charges at Roxas again with his broken bamboo stick and they battle profusely across the dance floor. Roxas runs up the vertical wooden beam and the fighters gasp in amazement. Roxas grabs hold of the upper floor's railing and struggles to heave himself up. While he struggles, all of the other fighters run up the creaky stairs with their swords shining above their heads.

Roxas manages to pull himself onto the upper floor and the assassins are already caught up to him. The blonde quickly slices his sword and cuts a woman's throat and she falls off the railing and into the koi pond below. Aqua flicks out a samurai sword in either of her hands and stalks Roxas backwards down the railing. Their swords slice the air and clank against each other harshly.

The blonde grabs hold of a flexible bamboo rod and slides back down to the lower level to fight the bloodthirsty men. It curves like a catapult and Roxas let's go of it and it whips back up to hit Rufus right between the eyes. Rufus falls back unconscious and rips one of the delicate Japanese paper screens.

He swiftly cartwheels into the center of the room and hacks another arm off of a fighter. Roxas stops in his tracks as he sees Axel heatedly undressing Zexion from the shadowy silhouette of the thin paper screen. A sword whizzes at Roxas's head but Roxas quickly blocks it and focuses back to finishing the gory fight.

Roxas digs his sword into the sides of multiple fighters as he rushes up to the stairs with hate in his eyes for Zexion. Rufus acts defensively on the stairway and smacks his stolen sword at Roxas's cunning steel. Roxas dodges his attacks and Rufus's sword gets caught in a wooden beam. The yellow bodysuit male shoves his sword in Rufus's gut and blood leaks out of the screaming male's mouth.

His sword is stuck inside Rufus and he uses the man as a human shield against the other attackers. Roxas kicks Rufus in the crotch and his body flies back and knocks fighters down like bowling pins. The blonde warrior holds his sword and Rufus's sword in either of his blood-stained hands.

Once again, Roxas is surrounded by a circle of the Crazy 69's but this time his attacks are twice as lethal with his two weapons. Round and round in the circle, he spins on the ground and severs the ankles of the fighters. Body parts and limbs crash to the ground and shrills of pain get choked up in buckets of blood.

Roxas gets back on his feet and slices open Aqua's stomach. The girl falls to the ground and four more fighters charge at the blonde. Roxas runs away from them and balances his sprint on the thin railway of the stairs up to where Zexion is already moaning. Roxas cuts off the arm of one of the fighters waiting on top of the stairs and he tumbles down, knocking fellow fighters in his fall.

A group of ten dashes together up the stairs and Roxas points his sword readily outward. They slowly creep up the stairs as moans of the dying and Vincent's cry baby tears echo from below. A group of three cuts a paper screen down and they join the creeping stair group to corner Roxas against a paneled room.

The circuit breaker shuts off and all the lights in the restaurant turn off leaving a ghostly indigo glow from the emergency lighting. They enter the empty room and Roxas lifts his sword in a offensive stance and the fighters jump back a little in fear. "Mmmmm Axel!" Zexion calls from the other room and Roxas growls to himself.

Roxas angrily swings his sword at the fighters and they return the same ferocity back. The dim room is flooded with the strange lighting and Roxas front flips as a sword goes under him like a jump rope. The tough metals clash together and corpses fall limply to the hardwood flooring. Lungs of the fighters fill with blood and others loose their feet and legs.

The blonde relies on his violent anger against Zexion and his excellent hearing to help him through the blinding fight. Roxas cuts off a hand off a screaming woman and launches his sword behind him to cut off an arm of a strong male. One trembling fighter is left in the room. One person left… before Roxas's biggest prize. Zexion.

"Axelllll!" Zexion moans out in the dark and Roxas's grip tightens on his leather bound handle.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas feels the vibrations in the floor like a ravenous Black Widow in its web as the final fighter quivers in fear. The Japanese male murmurs in fear and quietly suppresses his whines as Roxas stalks him in the indigo lighting. Roxas raises his sword quickly above his head and the lights flicker back on to reveal Pence's scaredy cat face.

Pence nervously shifts his frightened eyes back to the blonde who is shaking his head side-to-side at the pathetic excuse of a fighter on the Crazy 69's. Roxas swings his sword at Pence's weapon and chops the tip off of Pence's cheap steel sword as smooth as cutting butter. The victim's eyes burst as he shivers with the sword quaking in his clammy hands at the sound of the metal piece clinking to the floor.

"Mmmmm Axel…" Zexion whorishly gasps in repulsive pleasure and Roxas hisses as he violently chops another piece off of Pence's samurai sword. Roxas swings back a third time and an even bigger piece flings off in a shard to the ground. Pence whimpers as Roxas growls and swings his slick sword back against the futile weapon.

The chubby brunette's eyes grow with tears as his sword is down to a puny stub that is too pitiable to be even classified as a dagger. Pence drops his sword handle to the ground and raises his shaking hands in humiliating surrender. Roxas smirks devilishly and grabs Pence's collar then throws him forward 90° so Pence's ass sticks out for punishment.

Roxas spanks his sword into Pence's ass like a razor sharp paddle and screams between each spank, "This is what you get for fucking around with my life!" Pence pitifully cries to himself and Roxas bares his hissing mouth. "Go home to your mother!" Roxas screams and slices his sword once more into Pence's ass.

Pence frantically runs out the room and saunters rapidly down the wooden stairs as he painfully holds his massacred ass. Roxas gasps at a sudden breath behind his neck and he spins around to see Rufus swinging a bamboo handled samurai sword in either of his hands. The blonde quickly blocks Rufus's attack yet Rufus brutally kicks Roxas in the stomach.

He falls through the thin paper screen and frenetically grasps the balcony railing before plummeting to the lower floor. Pieces of the screen clatter down below Roxas into the blood red koi pond of the ground floor. Roxas sucks in a breath and hoists himself up to balance like a gymnast on the banister of the second floor. Rufus joins him on the thin wooden rail and they fight furiously.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rufus cries out in fury as he aims his attacks on Roxas yet the blonde jumps vertically on the side wall next to them and jumps back on the railing several feet behind Rufus. The older male rotates his footing to face him with a pleased grin on his face as Roxas anxiously tries to regain his balance on the loose banister.

Roxas holds the sword behind his own head and glares deeply into Rufus's stone cold eyes. "Rrrrah!" Rufus jolts at him and Roxas moves backwards on his feet while Rufus furiously fights him back. Rufus spins 360° like a death helicopter as either of his two weapons repeatedly hit Roxas's stiff samurai sword. Roxas tightens his grip on his handle and his biceps tense up at the forceful hits.

The blonde starts swinging his sword back at Rufus as they find a spot in the middle of the long banister to fight. Rufus yells out random screams in Japanese as his two weapons clash against Roxas's fast sword work. Roxas's burning blue eyes focus in at potential weak points as their swords crisscross while slicing the air in pieces.

He crouches down on the banister and whacks his sword straight through Rufus's right thigh. Blood immediately turns red as it oxidized from the freshly split veins. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaah!!!" Rufus screams in pain and he looses his balance then plunges into the morbid red koi pond below. A huge splash erupts from the pond and his frozen conscious body bobs like an apple in the foggy water.

Roxas stands tall the railing high above the first floor and looks down upon the bodily debris of all his killings. Moans of the dying are still heard and others lie motionless with their bugged eyes. Roxas flicks the blood off his sword in disgust and speaks to them in Japanese, "Those of you lucky enough to still have your lives... take them with you!" He yells and motions fiercely at the exit with his sword.

"However," he exhales softly then spokes once more in his admirable Tokyo accent, "…leave the limbs you've lost. They belong to me now." _'Duuuude looks like a laaady!!! Duuuude looks like a laaady!!!'_ Marluxia sobs in pain on the ground with his cell phone ringing across from his aching body. Roxas ferociously points at him. "Except you, Marluxia!!! You stay right where you are!" Roxas yells at the one armed pink stripper.

Aerith tip toes over the dead bodies in her once beautiful restaurant and she shrills in fear while her tiny white high heels stain in the tainted blood. "Eeeee! My restaurant! Ahhh!" She screams as a hand tries to reach for her ankle and she lightly nudges it aside. Vincent hurries to Aerith and cowards against her as they stumble over the morbid corpses.

Roxas follows the sound of Zexion's gasps down the balcony as the shrills of Aerith get softer and softer. "Axel… I love you…." Zexion breathlessly coaxes his mate. Roxas slowly approaches the private paneled room as Axel's heated thrusts rhythmically shake the dining table.

The blonde places his hands on the double panels and pushes them apart revealing a snowy bamboo wonderland. Roxas's turquoise eyes widen in confusion as he glances at the foggy violet sky crying glittery snowflakes onto his delicate face. "Ahhhhh… Axellll…." Zexion's voice calls from the miniature pagoda in the center of the quaint Japanese garden.

Roxas carefully steps on the powdery stone path leading towards the bleak ancient pagoda during the calm before the storm. Frail streams of water slush into the bamboo fountain's basin and the serene splashing sounds clash with the heavy moans. "Ze….Zexiooon!!!" The moans grow louder and louder as Roxas's heart speeds up. He tosses away the patterned sheet in the doorframe and steps inside the dim hallow building.

In the center of the ghostly pagoda, lies a phonograph playing the sounds of Zexion and Axel. "You little fucker!" Roxas yells in fury and slams his samurai sword repeatedly over the sound machine. "Aaaah Axx…el…." The record slurs as wood chips and wires fly into the air as Roxas mutilates the machine. Roxas's sword dangles at his side while his breathy pants turn into ice crystals in the chilly air.

"Like a fish on a hook…" Zexion says and smoothly curls his soft pink lips into a smile. Roxas spins around and glares at Zexion standing outside of the pagoda with his arms folded in his flowing white yukata. His wisps of hair swirl over his angelic face as he glares blissfully at Roxas in his trap. The bamboo fountain sounds again as it pours its water into the basin.

Roxas steps out of the tiny building and stands readily in front of the smiling blunette. "Your instrument is quite impressive… put up a real fight." The blonde says calmly in Japanese at the amused superior. "I'm glad you had fun. And your instrument is impressive as well… where was it made?" Zexion asks as his eyes flit upon Roxas's sword.

"Okinawa…" Roxas replies plainly with his guard on at the plotting blue demon. "Whom in Okinawa made you this steel?" Zexion asks curiously as they slowly walk toward each other like chess pieces. "This is Riku Sasaki steel – " "YOU LIE!" Zexion furiously retorts and Roxas flips his sword blade over in reply to showcase Riku's papou symbol engraved on the steel near the leather handle.

Zexion's joker eyes gaze over the symbol with a mischievous smile on his face and he lets out a small laugh to himself behind his closed lips. His foggy grey blue eyes look back up at Roxas's serious face. "Swords, however, never get tired…I hope you saved your energy." Zexion strolls in his wooden sandals as the snow slowly melts in his luminous hair. Roxas's eyes narrow at the smiling beauty.

"If you haven't," Zexion's face sharply turns to Roxas, "…you might not last five minutes." Roxas swallows in his tight throat as he sees Axel ruthlessly bound and blindfolded underneath the bamboo fountain with a dry rope around his head to mute his open mouth.

"But as last looks go," Zexion speedily tosses a razor star behind him and it digs into the shoulder of Axel's body, "…you could do worse." He callously states without being phased by Axel's muffled cries.

Zexion elegantly steps out of his wooden block sandals and his pristine white socks step into the feathery snow floor. He unfolds his arms in his yukata like a prize swan and pushes his sandals behind him without removing eye contact from the blonde. The water bobs into the fountain's basin again and Axel's blood drips onto the bright snowy ground.

The swan male bends down without shifting his eyes to gracefully pick up his samurai sword off the ground and rises back up to a solid stance. His fingers one by one wrap around the handle and he stridently pulls out a bit of his glamorous steel from its sheath. Roxas smirks and points his sword in a battle stance at his challenging opponent.

He exposes his long sword slowly into the frozen air then as he fully unsheathes it, his arms rest down momentarily at his sides. Roxas soundlessly lunges at him with his sword high above his head. Their steel loudly slams in vehemence against each other and the swan dances about the powder as the young lion's sword follows him consistently.

Roxas leaps back for a moment as Zexion extends his sheath and sword on either of his sides out like a human cross. His yukata's long sleeves drape to touch the snow like a newborn butterfly and he lurches his sword back at Roxas again while using his sheath as a weapon as well. "Ahh!" Roxas exclaims as Zexion's sword licks through his jumpsuit into his untouched flesh on his collar bone.

The blonde furiously attacks Zexion back as the stinging wound crystallizes into ice in the chilly Japan air. The full moon illuminates the haunting battlefield and Axel kicks and wrestles in the spiked handcuffs behind his back. Roxas chops off the end of Zexion's sheath and the blunette's eyebrows singe together angrily.

Zexion lowers his sword and tosses his sheath firmly behind himself. Roxas pants his hot breath in the icy air while Zexion heavily glares at him. He slowly approaches back to Zexion and their swords touch to make a steel X shadow cast across the snowy land. Roxas flings Zexion's sword downward and casts his sword back up in a strong whack at the blunette fighter.

They dance over the crystal snow dust as Roxas's chest leaks from its wound and Zexion harshly glares at the belligerent blonde. "Ahhh!" Zexion's sword smoothly rips into Roxas's back and a deep wound emerges from his ripped skin. Roxas collapses faintly backward onto the plush ground and his blood grows numb against the icy floor. His eyes tear up as he lands next to his blindfolded husband and his lips quiver as he tries to form words in the frozen Japanese tundra.

Zexion's lips part and he lets out a satisfied sneer over the defeated blonde. "Silly Caucasian boy likes to play with samurai swords." He tells Roxas as the blonde gasps for air while he fights the stinging pain. "You may not be able to fight like a samurai," Zexion raises his sword again as his smirk vanishes, "…but you can at least die like a samurai."

Roxas takes in intermittent breathes as his shaking hand reaches beside him to hold Axel's fiery warm handcuffed hands. Under the white moonlight, Axel's head perks up and he slowly tilts his covered eyes toward Roxas. The blonde gradually sits up off the ground as his back persistently leaks blood and he stabs his samurai sword into the ground to support his weak body.

"Attack me… with everything you have…" Roxas bitingly commands in Japanese and Axel immediately tries to fight off his handcuffs as he yells for Roxas. Zexion fiercely charges at the blonde and Roxas lurches off of the ground to fight to the death with his enemy.

Back and forth the sadistic enemies fight as Axel's wrists grow bloody from the spiked handcuffs digging into his placid skin. The steel roughly clangs against each other and Roxas elegantly ducks Zexion's violent headshots. Roxas struggles to get back up again and Zexion's eyes widen at the long wound on his own upper thigh from Roxas's mighty attack.

The blonde gasps for air in his tired lungs as the water pours again into the basin of the bamboo fountain. Axel tries to speak from underneath it but the splintery thick rope in his mouth stops him. Zexion holds his wrath inside of him as his thigh soaks his white yukata in stunning red liquid. "For ridiculing you earlier… I apologize…" Zexion softly says in Japanese.

"…..Accepted." Roxas says beneath his tears as he stares deeply into the white spider's eyes. Silence fills the courtyard as the fountain bleakly pours its water streams into the basin. The enemies stare at each other and Axel listens intently with his blinded eyes.

"….Ready?" Roxas sternly asks as he swallows back his tears of pain. The wind whistles and Axel's nails dig into his palms in fear of his husband getting slaughtered. "…Come on." Zexion quietly replies and they race back into the center. They use all their last strength to push away the attack from the other's diligent sword work and their weapons hit sharply against one another.

Zexion stumbles back around the perimeter of the courtyard and Roxas immediately rushes after him. "Rrrrah!" Roxas screams and a thick streak of blood hits the white ground. Zexion's scalp flies off his head and his silky blue hair lands in a perfect heap on the floor. Zexion meekly drops his sword into the powdery ground and Roxas stands frozen with pride after his full throttled swing.

"That…really was a Riku Sasaki sword…" Zexion shyly mutters while his brain sits in his open head exposed to the frosty air. The white swan quietly falls to his knees on the silent grounds and his corpse falls to his right side into a peaceful eternal slumber.

Roxas painfully manages to walk towards his still husband and his icy hands grip his leather bound handle of his samurai sword. He firmly raises his bloody weapon above Axel's head and the red valentine tenses his muscles in fear.

SLICE!


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas's sword cleanly slices through the dry fiber rope choking Axel's mouth and the red head quickly inhales the snowy white air into his frigid lungs. He glowers at the tattoo on Axel's skinny inner wrist with the name: _"Roxy" _in delicate cursive letters inside an inky papou. Also on his left hand, is the sapphire wedding ring… the wedding ring he still dares to wear.

The bare-chested assassin leader opens his cold mouth, "Roxas? Is that you? Baby, I missed you so – " "Shut the fuck up, you bastard!!" The blonde screams and he smacks the sharp blade against Axel's face.

"Ahhh!" Axel screams and a line of red blood splatters to the white ground. He shivers in his leather pants and Roxas viciously grips his samurai sword. "Baby I – " "I said shut it, fucker!!" Roxas whips his sword around again and smacks Axel's other cheek. The valentine male cowers in his onyx blindfold and the thin cuts leak blood down his porcelain white face.

"You think I am supposed to fucking sympathize over a few tablespoons of your blood!? You fucking shot me in the shoulder on our wedding day while Zexion had his whore hands all over your bastard body! And you cry and plead and say you missed me?! You are going to need to cry more than that, fucker." Roxas stiffly says as his husband trembles in the chilly air.

"Roxas… you know I love you and I – " "Love!? Oh you were sacrificing a bullet in my body so you could fuck Zexion to get his money? That's real romantic. A real fucking Cinderella story." The blonde cries and he smacks Axel's face again with his sword. Axel hisses in pain at the fine cuts and the blood splatters on his bare chest then trickles over his dragon tattoo.

"I could have shot you in the head, Roxas! I could have killed you! But I didn't because I love you! Zexion threatened me if I didn't – " "Cut the shit, Axel. You were never a good liar. What did Zexion threaten to not give you sex if you didn't kill me? Huh, did he – "

"He threatened to snipe you, okay?! Right through the heart! He said if he ever saw me with you that he would do it!!! And he walked into the wedding, so what choice did I have? After you said your _I do_, you would have ten bullets through your body. So I fucking shot you myself… I didn't want you dead…" Axel's voice trails off and his blindfolded eyes stare off into the peaceful garden.

Roxas growls and he raises his sword above Axel's head then slices it down through the icy air. Axel's blindfold flits to the ground in a pile and his beautiful green eyes gleam wet with dewdrop tears. "I'm sorry, Roxas… Believe me…" He whispers and Roxas bends down to grab Axel's bleeding face.

The blonde presses his lips longingly to Axel's bloody ones and he straddles his yellow and black legs on Axel's hot lap. They part for the frosty air then their cold, blue lips lock together again. Roxas runs his hands down Axel's smooth waist and his tongue plays inside the chamber of his mouth.

He reaches in Axel's pants and the red head moans lightly at Roxas's chilly touch. Axel opens his eyes and Roxas is holding a knife that he pulled out of his husband's leather pants. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Roxas frowns and Axel smirks to himself. "Well… yeah. I did." He replies and Roxas throws the knife into the thin wood of the pagoda.

"Calm on, honey. Let's get you somewhere warm." Roxas whispers and he kisses up Axel's neck before he stands up. "If you can just get me out of these handcuffs…" Axel requests as he struggles meekly in the barbed wire demons. "Of course." Roxas says and he picks up his sword off the ground. The shivering husband leans forward and his hands stay relaxed as Roxas lifts the sword into position then cuts them off.

Axel smiles up at Roxas and rubs his thin wrists as he stands up to his blonde husband. "Smile for Hell, fire boy." Roxas says and he swings his murderous sword as the pyromaniac gasps. "You'll be plenty warm there." The blonde grins and he flicks the blood off of his sword.

Roxas crosses out _Zexion Ishii_ and he stares deeply for many moments at _Axel Aichi_ from his Death List. He crosses the name out too and closes his notebook sharply. He glowers into the trunk of his hijacked Toyota where Marluxia is struggling in his bondage. The blonde looks at the captive through his motorcycle helmet and slams the light trunk door closed. Roxas drives up the icy road past the neon orange caution signs and skits to the side then stops the car.

He opens the trunk and picks Marluxia out then tosses him down the snowy hill where he rolls painfully in front of a hospital. Paramedic men panic to the limp body and scream, "Tasukete! Tasukete! Help! Help!" The pink haired male gets lifted onto a cot and rushed into the emergency room.

Roxas looks over Axel's morbid body and he stares back at him with dying eyes as his slit throat pours blood into the dove white snow. The blonde smirks and begins to walk away down the path then he stops to dig his nails into his palm. He shakes his head and curses himself then dares to look over his shoulder to see his dying lover. Roxas wanders back and stabs his samurai sword in the ground in front of Axel's eyes.

He yanks out Axel's slim cell phone from his pocket and dials _911_ then perches the open phone on top of his balanced samurai sword handle. Roxas bends down to glare at his emerald eyed lover and whispers, "I love you, sweetheart. But if you ever fuck with me again… Your head can join Zexion's scalp." He kisses Axel's warm cheek and disappears away into the snow storm. The red head smiles lightly as he watches his darling vanish.

Marluxia whimpers as the tubes of IV shake above his head and a pair of warm hands massages his shoulders. "Marluxia… Marluxia… My Marluxia… I'm so sorry." Axel's soft voice whispers as the pink male's lips tremble through the tears. "Please… Please forgive my betrayal." Marluxia begs during his silent tears.

His heart rate beeps on the machine and the green line sways up and down like a winding snake. The cold blue fluorescent lights of the hospital make the victim shiver. "No more of that." Axel stands behind Marluxia and rubs his tears away. "But still I – I …" "But still nothing…except my aching heart…over what he's done to my beautiful and brilliant Marluxia." Axel hushes the victim of the Bride.

"I've kept you alive for two reasons: first reason is information." Roxas says beneath his Suzuki helmet as he speaks to Marluxia in the trunk of the stolen car. "Burn in Hell you stupid, stupid blonde. I'll tell you nothing." Marluxia retorts in coldhearted French. "But I am going to ask you questions. And every time you don't give me answers...I'm going to cut something off. And I promise you...they will be things you will miss." Roxas harshly whispers at the one armed victim.

Marluxia's lip quivers as Roxas's screams fill his mind.

"Give me your other arm!!!" Roxas screams and Marluxia gasps in hysteria.

Marluxia cries in his hospital room as Axel touches his face. "I want all the information on the Lethal Cobras." "If you had to guess…" Axel whispers. "What they've been doing…" Roxas's voice continues. "Why she left you alive…" Axel coaxes. "And where I can find them…." Roxas hisses. "What would be your guess?" Axel finishes and Marluxia's eyes swell with tears.

"Guessing won't be necessary… she informed me… she said I could keep my wicked life for two reasons…" Marluxia says between his cries as Axel's hands rest on his shoulders.

"As I said before... I've allowed you to keep your wicked life for two reasons. And the second reason is... so you can tell him, in person, everything that happened here tonight. I want him to witness the extent of my mercy... by witnessing your deformed body. I want you to tell him all the information you just told me. I want him to know what I know. I want him to know I want him to know. And I want them all to know they'll all soon be as dead as Zexion." Roxas declares over Marluxia's massacred body.

Roxas sits on top of a Ferris wheel over looking the happy couples swooning over each other with cotton candy smiles at the various milk bottle games and dart games. He looks down at his indigo notebook:

**Death List Five**  
_Zexion Ishii  
Xemnas Green  
Rufus Sakamoto  
Luxord Yamaguchi  
Axel Aichi_

"Axel… I… hope you fuck with me again…" Roxas whispers and his sapphire eyes fill with tears. He rips off Axel's name and tosses it into the wind then watches it flit down into the harbor of marines and fishing boats coming in for rest. His chin rests in his hand as he gazes out into the moon shining on the calm sea. Roxas looks down at his left hand and pulls off his leather glove. His wedding ring shines back at him and Roxas smiles at the sparkling red ruby.

"One more thing, Marluxia…. Is he aware… his husband is still alive?" Axel asks in his fiery deep voice and he touches the stitches on his own neck.


End file.
